Czterdzieści herbat, czterdzieści dni
by Zoe125
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania Kamerreon - link: /s/4691964/1/Tea Collection  Rating: M  Pairing: Harry/Draco
1. Herbata Oddania

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

HERBATA ODDANIA

Harry Potter nie mógł się nadziwić własnej głupocie. Co go podkusiło, aby zgodzić się na testowanie najnowszych produktów Freda i George'a? Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co go czeka, ale wiedział jedno – przez czterdzieści kolejnych dni będzie zdany na łaskę i niełaskę dwóch pozbawionych skrupułów czarodziejów, którzy słowo „litość" znali jedynie ze słownika.

- No dobra, od początku – powiedział z irytacją, przyglądając się sceptycznie podanemu mu przez Freda pucharkowi napełnionemu musującym, pomarańczowym płynem. – Jakie będzie działanie tego waszego wynalazku?

- To genialna rzecz. Stworzyliśmy kolekcję herbat, a każda powoduje zmianę w zachowaniu osoby, która ją wypije. Super, że zgodziłeś się je dla nas przetestować.

Harry niechętnie uniósł pucharek i przyjrzał się jego zawartości.

- Nic mi się po tym nie stanie, prawda?

- No co ty? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Mielibyśmy skrzywdzić naszego wielkiego i wspaniałego Harry'ego Pottera?

- Aha, czyli sami nie wiecie – skwitował Harry. Raz kozie śmierć. Przechylił pucharek i wypił wszystko duszkiem, po czym odstawił naczynie na stół i spojrzał na bliźniaków.

- I jak smakowało? – spytał George. Fred wyjął notes i samo napełniające się pióro, gotów do robienia notatek.

Harry w zadumie oblizał wargi.

- Jak lekko osłodzony, świeży sok pomarańczowy.

- Czyli smak się zgadza – mruknął Fred, zapisując odpowiedź.

- Teraz trzeba jeszcze sprawdzić działanie – wyszczerzył zęby George.

Bliźniacy wyciągnęli Harry'ego zza stołu i pociągnęli go w kierunku portretu Grubej Damy. Niespodziewanie Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, wbił wzrok w Neville'a Longbottoma, po czym do niego podszedł, pozostawiając Freda i George'a przy obrazie.

- Neville, chcę, abyś wiedział, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Jesteś świetnym przyjacielem i wspaniałym człowiekiem. Nie przejmuj się tym, co inni o tobie mówią. Ja wierzę w twoje zdolności i wiem, że jesteś w stanie osiągnąć wszystko, o czym marzysz i stać się tym, kim pragniesz. – Harry chwycił kolegę za ramię. – Gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował mojej pomocy - a jak mówię „kiedykolwiek", to znaczy „w każdej chwili", choćby w środku nocy – po prostu daj mi znać. Nawet wtedy, gdybyś chciał tylko pogadać.

Neville wybałuszył oczy.

- Eee… dzię… dzięki, Harry – wymamrotał w osłupieniu.

Harry radośnie skinął mu głową. Wraz z bliźniakami wyszedł na korytarz i cała trójka ruszyła na śniadanie. Tuż przed schodami Harry spojrzał na braci Weasley poważnym wzrokiem.

- Gdybyście kiedyś potrzebowali mojej pomocy, możecie na mnie liczyć. Wiecie, że rodzice pozostawili mi sporo pieniędzy, więc gdyby było wam potrzebne wsparcie finansowe przy realizowaniu nowych projektów, walcie do mnie jak w dym. A jeśli chodzi o testowanie tych herbat, zrobię to najlepiej, jak potrafię. W końcu od czego są przyjaciele?

Zmienia pijącego w modelowego Gryfona z lekką domieszką puchoństwa, zanotował Fred.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Na widok Dracona Malfoya Harry wyrwał do przodu, podbiegł do niego i chwycił Ślizgona za ramiona.

- Co ty wyrabiasz, Potter? Zabieraj łapy! – Draco zagotował się ze złości, gdy Harry zaczął go ściskać.

- Malfoy, wiedz, że zawsze będziesz moim wrogiem – najlepszym, jakiego mógłby mieć czarodziej. Nie mogę się już doczekać naszych dalszych pojedynków, złośliwych dowcipów, pyskówek i bójek. Od pięciu lat jesteś dla mnie jak wrzód na tyłku i chcę, byś wiedział, jak bardzo to sobie cenię. Gdy jestem szczęśliwy, sprowadzasz mnie do parteru. Gdy zdarza mi się coś wspaniałego, psujesz to. Gdy wraz z przyjaciółmi próbujemy ratować szkołę, robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby pokrzyżować nam plany i przy okazji wysłać nas do szpitala z licznymi obrażeniami. Gdy widzisz nas na korytarzu, strzelasz w nas klątwami i urokami. Dziękuję ci za to, że jesteś moim wrogiem i liczę, że w przyszłości będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele okazji, by skoczyć sobie do gardeł.

Skończywszy przemowę, Harry spokojnie usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru, pozostawiając w kompletnym osłupieniu sporą grupę świadków tej sceny.

Fred wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i schował notes do torby.

- Działa! A co więcej, wywołuje uczucie szczerego oddania wobec każdej napotkanej osoby, nawet tej nielubianej.

Bliźniacy zaczęli sobie gratulować.

- Dobra robota, Gred.

- Dobra robota, Forge.

Draco Malfoy wzdrygnął się. Co do jasnej…? Potter chyba dostał świra.


	2. Herbata Absolutnej Pewności

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

**HERBATA ABSOLUTNEJ PEWNOŚCI**

Drugi dzień testowania zaczął się podobnie, jak poprzedni – do czasu.

- Malfoy! Dotknąłem Malfoya! – krzyczał Harry do Freda i George'a. – Nie, więcej, ja go ściskałem! A wszystko przez waszą cholerną herbatkę!

- No no, Harry, spokojnie, nic wielkiego się nie stało – zaczęli go uspokajać bliźniacy.

- Nic wielkiego? Nic wielkiego? – wrzaski przybrały na sile. – Wieszałem się na nim na środku Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy to widzieli! Co oni sobie pomyślą? Co sobie pomyśli Malfoy?

Fred i George wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

- Daj spokój, kto by o tym pamiętał…

Harry przeszył ich wzrokiem.

- Dobra, może nie jestem wzorem inteligencji, ale głupkiem też nie. O wszystkim, co robię, gada się tygodniami. A Harry Potter, który ściska Malfoya i ogłasza go swoim wrogiem na wieki, to młyn na wodę dla plotkarzy.

Bliźniacy lekko się zaczerwienili i wzruszyli ramionami, jakby chcieli powiedzieć: „A to nasza wina, że wszyscy się tobą interesują i że dostałeś napadu wylewności na oczach całej szkoły?". Obaj mieli spore doświadczenie w udawaniu niewiniątek, nawet, gdy w rzeczywistości byli sprawcami zamieszania.

Harry otworzył usta, aby kontynuować przemowę. Wykorzystał to Fred, chwytając pucharek napełniony białym płynem i wlewając mu wszystko do gardła. Harry przełknął i zamrugał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ogromnej ulgi.

- Chwała Bogu – mruknął. – Głowę bym dał, że wczoraj wyznawałem Malfoyowi, jak bardzo cieszy mnie nasza obopólna wrogość. Jakie szczęście, że tego nie zrobiłem.

Ron wszedł do pokoju wspólnego akurat w momencie, gdy Harry wypowiadał te słowa.

- Owszem, zrobiłeś to – zauważył.

- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył Harry.

- Prawda.

- Wcale nie.

- Właśnie, że tak – upierał się Ron.

- Słuchaj, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale jestem absolutnie pewien, że niczego takiego nie mówiłem Malfoyowi.

- Ale wszyscy mówią, że…

- Wszyscy się mylą – zadrwił Harry. – Do cholery, chyba wiem najlepiej, co zrobiłem, a czego nie. Na pewno nie dotknąłem Malfoya!

Fred błyskawicznie robił notatki.

_Pijący jest całkowicie przekonany, że wszelakie przyjemne złudzenia są rzeczywiste. Nie słucha przy tym racjonalnych argumentów, odrzucając wszelkie fakty i dowody._

W tym momencie pojawiła się Hermiona.

- Harry, jeszcze jesteś nieubrany? Pospiesz się, zaraz będzie śniadanie, a potem lekcje.

Harry spojrzał na nią, jakby zwariowała.

- Hermiono, dzisiaj jest sobota. O jakich lekcjach mówisz?

- Harry, dziś jest środa, nie sobota. Oczywiście, że mamy lekcje.

- Przykro mi, ale coś ci się pomyliło. Jestem pewien, że mamy sobotę, a skoro tak, powłóczę się jeszcze w piżamie i zejdę na śniadanie trochę później.

- Harry! – warknęła Hermiona. – Wiem, co mówię! Ubieraj się i chodź! Najpierw coś zjemy, a potem będziemy mogli pouczyć się do jutrzejszego testu z eliksirów.

Harry przewrócił oczami i położył się na kanapie, przeciągając się przy tym beztrosko.

- Oszalałaś chyba – rzucił. - Jeśli dziś mamy sobotę, to jutro jest niedziela. Nawet Snape nie ma prawa robić nam testów w weekend.

- Co cię opętało? – fuknęła Hermiona. – Jeśli się nie pospieszysz, to uprzedzam, nie zamierzam ci pomagać w nauce do jutrzejszego testu.

- I co z tego? O jejku Maciejku, Hermiona nie pomoże mi w nauce do niby-testu! Ludzie, ratujcie! Nie zaliczę testu, moja przyszłość zaczyna się jawić w czarnych barwach! O, nędzny mój losie! – wykrzyknął Harry, wywołując tym atak chichotu u bliźniaków.

_Wzmaga sarkazm, obniżając jednocześnie poziom inteligencji,_ zapisał Fred.

- No to się doigrasz! – rozwścieczona Hermiona wyszła z pokoju wspólnego, ciągnąc za sobą Rona.

- Środa… - zakpił Harry. – Co za brednie.

W tym momencie pojawił się Neville, który wyszedł właśnie z dormitorium i dostrzegł leżącego na kanapie Harry'ego.

- Hej, Harry. Nie schodzisz na śniadanie?

- Na razie nie, chcę sobie trochę poleniuchować.

Neville rzucił zaklęcie Tempus i zorientował się, że do końca śniadania została jeszcze ponad godzina.

- Dobra, to na razie – rzucił i nerwowym krokiem skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

- Neville, zaczekaj. Coś nie tak? Jesteś jakiś podenerwowany – zawołał za nim Harry.

- Wiesz, ten jutrzejszy test z eliksirów… Wiem, że obleję. Snape zacznie się na mnie wydzierać, obśmieje mnie, dostanę szlaban i wszyscy będą się ze mnie nabijać… - wymamrotał Neville.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Przecież jutro nie ma żadnego testu! – powiedział.

- Naprawdę? – w oczach Neville'a zajaśniała nadzieja.

- Naprawdę – potwierdził Harry.

- Pewien jesteś?

- Na sto procent.

- Kurczę, dzięki! To chyba najlepsza wiadomość w tym tygodniu! – ucieszył się Neville.

- Nie ma za co! – odpowiedział Harry, a Neville poszedł na śniadanie, wielce uradowany.

_Wzmaga umiejętność kłamania jak z nut, sprawiając, że każe słowo brzmi całkowicie przekonująco._

- Kolejny sukces! – bliźniacy wyszczerzyli do siebie zęby.


	3. Herbata Błyskotliwości

Twarz Freda Weasleya przybrała kolor ni to siny, ni to purpurowy. Być może dlatego, że dłonie Harry'ego Pottera zaciskały się na jego gardle, ale to tylko jedna z możliwych teorii.

- Okłamałem Neville'a! – wysyczał Harry, wzmacniając uścisk. – Powiedziałem mu, że dziś nie ma żadnego testu, a to przecież nieprawda. Jak mogliście mi to zrobić?

George chwycił Harry'ego za dłonie, próbując go odciągnąć od brata.

- Harry, uspokój się, my…

- Uspokój się? Uspokój się? Snape mnie zamorduje, a Neville jeszcze po nim poprawi! Wybaczcie, ale jakoś mnie to nie uspokaja! – wrzasnął Harry.

- Napra… wimy… to – wycharczał Fred.

- Jak? – uścisk na jego gardle lekko zelżał.

- Dzi… siej…szą her…ba…tą…

- Pewien jesteś? – spojrzenie Harry'ego przeszywało Freda na wylot.

- Słowo honoru – pospiesznie zapewnił George.

- No dobra. – Harry puścił Freda, a jego gniew jakby nieco opadł. Wskazał palcem na pucharek, napełniony jasnobrązowym płynem. – Jeśli to nie pomoże, to gwarantuję, że będziecie tego żałować przez bardzo długi czas.

Ton głosu Harry'ego sprawił, że bliźniacy zadrżeli.

- Na pewno pomoże – zapewnili chórem.

Harry spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem, ale i nadzieją, po czym chwycił pucharek i wypił jego zawartość. Nie zauważył jednak żadnej zmiany – czuł się zupełnie normalnie. Zirytowany wzruszył ramionami i zszedł na śniadanie wraz z bliźniakami. Lepiej niech zadziała, bo jak nie…

Usiadł pomiędzy Ronem a Nevillem, naprzeciwko Hermiony, wzdrygając się na widok spojrzenia, jakie mu posłała. Przepraszanie Hermiony zawsze było ciężkim zadaniem, ponieważ była bardzo pamiętliwa, a co gorsza, Harry obśmiał się z jej inteligencji. Uzyskanie jej wybaczenia mogło zająć wieki, a właśnie teraz Harry nie miał zbyt wiele czasu.

Pospiesznie zjadł śniadanie, próbując nie myśleć o reakcji Neville'a, gdy ten dowie się o wszystkim, po czym razem z pozostałymi Gryfonami z klasy zszedł do lochów. Bliźniacy, którzy rzucili na siebie Zaklęcie Niewidzialności, podążyli za nim – w końcu ktoś musiał robić notatki.

- Co jest, Potter? – zaszydził Draco, który po wydarzeniach sprzed dwóch dni nadal czuł wściekłość, ale i zmieszanie, co bardzo go gniewało. – Strach cię obleciał przed dzisiejszym testem?

- Testem? – pisnął Neville.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Tak, Neville. Mamy dziś sprawdzian z eliksirów.

- A więc mnie okłamałeś? – w cichym głosie Neville brzmiało tyle bólu, że Harry aż się wzdrygnął.

- Tak. Widzisz, Neville, twoim problemem jest to, że bardzo się wszystkim denerwujesz. Przed każdym sprawdzianem panikujesz tak, że popełniasz głupie błędy, których normalnie byś nie zrobił. A ja wiem, że jeśli przestaniesz się stresować, uspokoisz się i zaczniesz pracować według instrukcji, poradzisz sobie bez problemu.

Neville zamrugał. A więc Harry skłamał, aby mu pomóc! Wierzył w niego! Na pyzatej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- No, skoro tak mówisz, Harry… to cię nie zawiodę!

- I o to chodzi! – ucieszył się Harry.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi pracowni eliksirów i stanął w nich Snape, obrzucając uczniów niechętnym spojrzeniem.

- Wejść – rzucił.

Uczniowie weszli do sali i zaczęli zajmować miejsca. Partnerem Harry'ego został tym razem Neville. Chłopcy usiedli w jednej z ławek po prawej stronie klasy i wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Harry spojrzał na tablicę i doznał szoku – rozumiał, co tam było napisane!

Snape omiatał klasę spojrzeniem spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Dzisiaj przygotujecie, a w niektórych przypadkach _spróbujecie_ przygotować – spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku Harry'ego i Neville'a – Wywar Żywej Śmierci. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, gdy twarze niektórych uczniów pobladły. – Składniki są w szafce, macie dwie godziny. Zaczynać.

- Neville, damy radę! – Harry chwycił kolegę za ramiona, próbując go uspokoić. – Idź i weź wszystkie składniki.

Neville skinął głową i wykonał polecenie. Gdy wrócił, dostrzegł, że Harry rozpalił już ogień pod kociołkiem, a potem machnął różdżką, mamrocząc cicho jakieś zaklęcie.

- Zaklęcie Bariery – wyjaśnił Harry na widok miny kolegi. – Na wszelki wypadek, żeby nam nikt niczego do kociołka nie wrzucił.

- Ekstra – wymamrotał Neville.

Harry rzucił okiem na przyniesione przez kolegę składniki i pokiwał głową, dając znać, że wszystko jest jak należy.

- No to do dzieła!

Harry chwycił nóż i zabrał się za korzenie waleriany, krojąc je w równe, dwucentymetrowe kawałki. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, wrzucił je do kociołka, prosząc, aby Neville zamieszał siedemnaście i jedną czwartą raza w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara. Nie spuszczając oczu z kolegi, wziął się za piołun. Mocno trzymając miskę lewą ręką, prawą ucierał piołun na proszek. Skończywszy, dodał składnik do kociołka, wsypując go w małych dawkach i w odpowiednich odstępach czasu, po czym kazał Neville'owi zamieszać jedenaście razy ruchem przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc, że preparat przybrał barwę czarnej porzeczki. Położył fasolkę sopophorusa na desce, sięgnął po srebrny nożyk i zaczął ją rozgniatać płaską częścią noża. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż cała operacja wymagała czasu i precyzji, ale w końcu mu się udało. Ostrożnie przelał uzyskany sok do małej, szklanej fiolki.

Obaj chłopcy pracowali tak pilnie, że zdawali się być pogrążeni we własnym świecie. Nie zauważyli, że stali się obiektem zainteresowania całej klasy, na czele z profesorem.

Fred i George robili gorączkowo notatki.

_W widoczny sposób zwiększa inteligencję oraz pozwala dogłębnie zrozumieć temat, którym pijący akurat się zajmuje._

O kurczę, zapowiadał się bestseller!

Harry wziął korzeń asfodelusa, wrzucił go do miski i zaczął ucierać na proszek. Gdy skończył, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że do tak precyzyjnego wykonania nawet Snape nie mógłby się przyczepić. Wsypał proszek do kociołka, a następnie dodał sok z sopophorusa, wlewając go w taki sposób, jakby chciał udekorować eliksir niczym tort – na kształt gwiazdy.

- Dobra, Neville, teraz zamieszaj siedem razy ruchem przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara, a potem jeden raz w drugą stronę.

Eliksir przybrał barwę jasnego fioletu.

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się, słyszał bowiem komendy wydawane przez Pottera i widział Longbottoma, wykonującego polecenia całkowicie poprawnie. Eliksir w kociołku chłopców stał się przezroczysty – taki, jaki powinien być.

- Udało się – w głosie Neville'a brzmiało niedowierzanie.

- Ano! – zgodził się uradowany Harry.

Snape rzucił się do ich kociołka. Wnikliwa inspekcja wykazała, że chłopcy przyrządzili eliksir absolutnie bezbłędnie. Profesor wbił wzrok w Harry'ego i Neville'a i zapytał:

- Kim jesteście?

- Nie rozumiem, sir – odezwał się Harry.

- Potter i Longbottom to głąby w sztuce warzenia eliksirów. Wiem doskonale, że jesteście uczniami starszego roku, którzy dzięki Eliksirowi Wielosokowemu postanowili pomóc kolegom.

Neville zbladł i cofnął się o krok. Harry poczuł wzbierającą w nim falę irytacji.

- Ja _naprawdę_ jestem Harry, a to _naprawdę_ jest Neville.

- Nie opowiadaj mi tu bzdur! – warknął Snape. Cała klasa w osłupieniu przyglądała się tej wymianie zdań. – Potter i Longbottom nie są w stanie uwarzyć nawet Wywaru Spokoju, który jest w programie pierwszej klasy!

Teraz Harry był już naprawdę rozgniewany.

- _My_ to my. Być może _pan_ to nie pan – zaszydził. – Snape może być tłustowłosym dupkiem i wrednym skurczybykiem, ale nie jest idiotą.

Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów wykrzywiła się z gniewu.

- No to może sprawdzimy – kontynuował Harry. - Proszę mi powiedzieć, szanowna profesorska imitacjo, gdzie powinienem szukać bezoaru?

Malfoyowi opadła szczęka. Z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się konfrontacji pomiędzy Snapem a jego własnym, samozwańczym rywalem wszechczasów. Co, do cholery, działo się z Potterem?

- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów. – Snape dygotał z furii. – A ty masz jutro szlaban, Potter.

- Oczywiście, szanowny profesorze-imitatorze – zadrwił Harry.

Fred i George wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i wyślizgnęli się z klasy równo z dzwonkiem na przerwę. Do ich uszu doleciało kolejne: „Gryffindor traci…". Bez dwóch zdań, herbatka zadziałała rewelacyjnie. A co więcej, tym razem to nie ich należało winić za utratę punktów.

W końcu to Harry Potter narozrabiał.


	4. Herbata Męczennika

Harry z jękiem zakrył twarz poduszką, starając się wmówić sobie, że dzwoniący budzik to tylko zły sen. Przetarł oczy i wolno podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wciąż zaspany. To wszystko _ich_ wina, niech ich szlag. To przez _nich_ zmuszony był wstawać o upiornej godzinie (piątej rano), aby odbyć szlaban u Snape'a. Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki, po czym zszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

Jak się spodziewał, dwie rudowłose zmory już tam na niego czekały. Harry posłał im takie spojrzenie, że bliźniacy aż zadrżeli i, co rzadko im się zdarzało, nie odezwali się ani słowem.

Gdyby Harry miał w sobie nieco mniej z Gryfona, uciekłby na samą myśl o testowaniu kolejnej Niech-To-Cholera-Strzeli-Herbatki. Niestety, był Gryfonem przez bardzo duże „G". Wyciągnął bladą dłoń z obgryzionymi paznokciami i chwycił stojący na stoliku pucharek. Wolno wypił gorzkawy, jasnoróżowy płyn i bez słowa opuścił pokój wspólny, a za nim podążyli bliźniacy, którzy uprzednio rzucili na siebie Zaklęcie Niewidzialności.

Harry wszedł do klasy eliksirów i klapnął na krzesło. Za chwilę pojawi się Snape, który bez wątpienia wymyśli coś wyjątkowo paskudnego i bolesnego na miły początek dnia.

O, właśnie przyszedł, a raczej wpadł jak burza.

- Potter.

- Tak, panie profesorze? – odpowiedział Harry głosem pełnym szacunku.

Dłoń Snape'a, nosząca ślady kontaktu z silnymi eliksirami, wskazała złożoną w kącie stertę kociołków.

- Wyczyść je. Nie chcę na nich widzieć nawet najmniejszej plamki.

- Tak, panie profesorze. – Harry pospiesznie podszedł do stosu kociołków, wyglądających jak jedno wielkie, zasyfione złomowisko. Wyciągnął różdżkę, chcąc zacząć jak najszybciej i nie tracić czasu, gdy dłoń Snape'a opadła mu na ramię.

- Bez użycia magii, Potter – odezwał się złośliwie profesor.

- Przepraszam! Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Tak mi przykro, tak strasznie przykro! Chyba się zabiję! Rzucę się z Wieży Astronomicznej! – jęknął Harry i pognał w kierunku drzwi.

- Wracaj tu natychmiast, Potter! – wrzasnął Snape, pewien, że smarkacz próbuje się wymigać od szlabanu.

- Tak, panie profesorze! – Harry jednym susem znalazł się znów koło Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Wracaj do pracy – burknął Snape.

- Profesor Snape daje mi drugą szansę? Zaiste, profesor Snape to wspaniały czarodziej! – oświadczył Harry. Rzucił się do czyszczenia kociołków z takim zapałem, że aż szmatka furkotała. Był tak zaaferowany pracą, że nie dostrzegł wyrazu twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów, na której malowało się zdumienie połączone z lekkim szokiem.

Harry czyścił kociołki, a Snape usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął sprawdzać wypracowania. Przez nieuwagę rozlał czerwony atrament na pergaminy, co naturalnie wprawiło go w jeszcze gorszy humor.

- Skończyłem, panie profesorze – oświadczył Harry.

Snape uniósł brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania, wstał i podszedł do kociołków. Rezultaty inspekcji zaskoczyły go, gdyż chłopak wykonał kawał dobrej roboty – co musiał niechętnie przyznać. Aha! Bystre oczy wypatrzyły mały, metalowy kociołek, którego smarkacz nawet nie ruszył.

- O czymś chyba zapomniałeś – zadrwił.

Zielone oczy napełniły się łzami.

- O Boże, przepraszam, po stokroć przepraszam! Harry Potter jest kompletną porażką natury! Pozwoli pan, że przyniosę panu nóż? Będzie pan mógł mnie pokroić i być może zrobię coś pożytecznego, oddając swoje ciało na składniki eliksirów!

- Nie bądź głupi, Potter – burknął Snape. – Żadna z części twojego ciała nie jest warta tyle, aby mieć zaszczyt wylądować w _moim_ eliksirze.

Z oczu chłopca trysnęła fontanna łez.

- Jestem do niczego! Nie nadaję się nawet na składnik eliksiru! – w głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewała histeria. Zrozpaczony upadł na ziemię i wyrżnął głową o jeden z kociołków, krzycząc: – Zły Potter! Zły Potter!

Snape zadrżał lekko, a następnie chwycił chłopca za ubranie, jednym szarpnięciem stawiając go na nogi.

- Co ty wyrabiasz, bałwanie? – ryknął. I choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet pod groźbą zjedzenia paczki cytrynowych dropsów, sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego zachowaniem smarkacza.

Zielone oczy, tak podobne do oczu matki, zajaśniały oddaniem.

- Pan profesor pyta, czy z Harrym Potterem wszystko w porządku? Pan profesor Snape to zaiste wielki i wspaniały czarodziej!

Snape wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego, co zdezorientowanego. Nieco drżącą ręką wskazał odległy kąt sali.

- Umyj podłogę – rozkazał.

- Kolejne zadanie? Wykonam je z rozkoszą! – Harry pospiesznie wziął płyn do mycia podłóg, po czym na klęczkach zaczął wykonywać polecenie.

Pracował z uśmiechem na twarzy. Podłoga w klasie była taka ładna – nie drewniana, jak u Dursleyów, ale składająca się z małych, gładkich kamyków w kształcie prostokąta. Nucąc pod nosem, Harry pracował wytrwale, przesuwając się powoli w kierunku biurka nauczycielskiego. Wymył podłogę wokół biurka i czujnym wzrokiem zaczął przyglądać się efektom swojej pracy. I w tym momencie dostrzegł, że buty tego sympatycznego profesora były zabrudzone. O nie, to się nie godziło! Harry wczołgał się więc pod biurko i zabrał do polerowania obuwia Mistrza Eliksirów. Po chwili pogrążony w sprawdzaniu wypracowań Snape doznał uczucia, że coś tu jest nie tak. A gdy zorientował się, _co_ jest nie tak, zerwał się na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu, omal nie rozpłaszczając się na tablicy.

Nieco zdziwiony Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. Na twarzy mężczyzny malowało się coś, co można było określić mianem skondensowanej grozy. Harry nie pojmował, co mogło tak przerazić tego miłego profesora.

- Wynoś się – wycharczał nauczyciel.

Harry był w szoku.

- Czy Harry Potter zrobił coś nie tak? – spytał.

- WYNOCHA! – zaryczał Snape. – I przestań się tak na mnie gapić jej oczami! WON!

Harry uciekł, dławiąc się łzami, zdecydowany rzucić się na pożarcie Wielkiej Kałamarnicy. I gdyby nie bliźniacy, zapewne by to zrobił.

_Herbata Męczennika – ogólne podsumowanie:_

_- wywołuje tendencje do samokarania się za popełnione błędy (na wzór skrzatów domowych)_

_- reakcje są wyjątkowo gwałtowne (trzeba nieco zmienić formułę)_

_ZASKAKUJĄCY BONUS: Przeraża nawet profesora Severusa Snape'a._


	5. Herbata Pryszczulca

W piękny, sobotni poranek Harry Potter leżał zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku i snuł szczwane plany. Nie był obrażalski ani pamiętliwy, co to, to nie. Ale wszystko ma swoje granice, a limit wstydu, jakiego się ostatnio najadł, był już wyczerpany. Tak więc leżał i dumał, a w głowie roiły mu się najróżniejsze plany odpłacenia bliźniakom pięknym za nadobne.

Przewrócił się na bok i dostrzegł stojący na nocnym stoliku pucharek. Aha, a więc bracia Weasley woleli nie stawać z nim twarzą w twarz i podrzucili mu go, kiedy spał! Cóż, słowo się rzekło, nie mógł złamać obietnicy. Wypił więc napój o smaku wiśni, odrzucił kołdrę i wstał.

Ciekawe, co go dzisiaj czeka?

Wchodząc do łazienki, minął Rona, który właśnie z niej wychodził i niechcący otarł się o niego. Nie przywiązując wagi do tego mało istotnego drobiazgu, poszedł pod prysznic.

Dean Thomas przebudził się na moment i spojrzawszy nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Rona, wymamrotał:

- Cos takiego Nie wiedziałem, że Ron też jest czarnoskóry.

Po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok i znowu zasnął.

Ron nie zauważył niczego dziwnego do chwili, gdy trójka przyjaciół spotkała się przed portretem Grubej Damy, aby wspólnie zejść na śniadanie.

- Ron, co ci się stało? – zdumiala się Hermiona.

- Nie rozumiem – odparł zapytany.

- Twoja skóra jest brązowa.

W tym momencie również Harry przyjrzał się przyjacielowi.

- Kurczę, ona ma rację! – powiedział, sprawiając Hermionie ogromną przyjemność, gdyż poparł jej zdanie.

Ron zaczął się oglądać od stóp do głów.

- A niech to szlag! – wybuchnął. Jego blada, pokryta licznymi piegami skóra miała teraz odcień głębokiego brązu. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku. – Jak to się mogło stać?

Przysłuchując się potokowi dobrych rad i przypuszczeń ze strony Hermiony, Harry nagle przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy w łazience wpadł na Rona. Na jego usta wypłynął lekki uśmiech. O tak, wiedział doskonale, jak to się stało, ale na razie nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznawać.

Idąc w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, omal nie wpadł na Cho Chang i musiał uskoczyć w bok, aby się z nią nie zderzyć. Podczas tego manewru musnął koniuszkiem palca dłoń dziewczyny, na której twarzy natychmiast wykwitła efektowna kolekcja pryszczy.

- Oj, przepraszam – mruknął Harry, starając się nie okazywać uciechy. Może to i było świńskie z jego strony, ale potraktował to jako rewanż za plotki, które Cho o nim rozpuszczała. Że zabił Cedrika, co za głupota… Może jednak odpuści bliźniakom, skoro dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się tak wesoło? Rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł ani George'a, ani Freda ze swoim nieodłącznym notesem.

X X X

- To miało _zwalczać_ problemy skórne, a nie _wywoływać_ – zauważył Fred.

- I co z tego? Jaja jak berety, ubaw po pachy – odparł George.

W chwilę później zobaczyli, jak idący korytarzem Draco Malfoy zderza się z Harrym.

X X X

- Patrz, jak leziesz – warknął Draco.

Harry spojrzał na Malfoya i nie wytrzymał. W jednej sekundzie dostał takiego takiego ataku śmiechu, że nie mógł się uspokoić. Rżał, wył i chichotał, wiedząc, że zachowa ten obraz we wdzięcznej pamięci do końca życia.

- I z czego tak ryjesz, Potter? – warknął młody Malfoy.

- Drakusiu! – krzyk Pansy odbił się echem od ścian korytarza. – Co ci się stało?

Zdezorientowany Draco spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która – o zgrozo! – była piegowata! Szybko znalazł lusterko, przejrzał się w nim i skamieniał ze zgrozy. Jego zawsze gładka, jednolita cera pokryta była ohydnymi, brązowymi plamami.

- Wyglądam jak… Weasley – wycharczał.

Słysząc to, Harry zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, aż twarz mu poczerwieniała. Draco wbił w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Co ty mi zrobiłeś, do cholery? – ciało Malfoya stężało z gniewu. – Masz to natychmiast usunąć!

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wykrztusił Harry.

W tym momencie na arenę wkroczył Severus Snape, idący wprost z lochów. Widok łaciatego niczym krowa Malfoya niemal wbił go w ziemię.

- Potter, zrób coś z tym! Już! – pienił się Draco.

Czarne oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Łopocząc czarnymi szatami, Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do Harry'ego i chwycił go za ramię.

- Panie Potter, proszę natychmiast przywrócić pana Malfoya do normalnego wyglądu.

Harry już miał wyjaśnić, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Spojrzał na profesora i słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Na czubku ogromnego, haczykowatego nosa Snape'a widniała monstrualnych rozmiarów brodawka, z której wyrastały trzy długie włosy. Zdławiony dźwięk wyrwał się z gardła Harry'ego i już nie było odwrotu. Dziki śmiech wypełnił korytarz. Ogarnęła go taka głupawka, że nawet głos Snape'a, który miał właściwości zbliżone do gazu paraliżującego, nie był w stanie go uspokoić.

- Przestań się chichrać, Potter! – zaryczał Draco. A ponieważ ten wciąż śmiał się jak szalony, rozwścieczony Ślizgon skoczył do przodu i szarpnął Harry'ego. Na nieszczęście zrobił to tak mocno, że obaj stracili równowagę i wyłożyli się jak dłudzy na korytarzu.

Severus Snape przyglądał się leżącym uczniom. Harry leżał na plecach, a na nim Draco – usta w usta.

Chłopcy poderwali się niemal natychmiast, patrząc na siebie z przerażeniem.

_Pocałowałem Malfoya_, przemknęło Harry'emu przez głowę. _Pocałowałem go, a on znowu wygląda jak zawsze!_

I wtedy uświadomił sobie coś znacznie gorszego.

_A jeśli Snape zażąda, abym i jemu przywrócił normalny wygląd? Będę go musiał… POCAŁOWAĆ?_

Czegoś takiego nie była w stanie zdzierżyć nawet gryfońska odwaga. Harry rzucił się do ucieczki, mijając bliźniaków i nawet ich nie zauważając. Jak oszalały wpadł do dormitorium, skoczył na łóżko i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę.

_Całowałem Malfoya. Całowałem Malfoya. Ja go CAŁOWAŁEM!_

A co się stało, to się nie odstanie, choćby nie wiem, ile razy temu zaprzeczał.

Wiedział jedno. Zemsta nie ominie bliźniaków.

X X X

Wbrew pozorom, bliźniakom nie było do śmiechu. Fred dygotał tak, że aż wypuścił z ręki notatnik, który uderzył o podłogę i otworzył się na stronie, zawierającej informacje o króliku doświadczalnym:

_Harry Potter. Wiek: 15 lat. Wzrost: 164 cm. Waga: 63,5 kg.* Włosy: czarne. Oczy: zielone, odcień zmienia się w zależności od humoru._

_Dodatkowe informacje: Syn Huncwota – Rogacza. Syn chrzestny Huncwota – Łapy. Przybrany bratanek Huncwota – Lunatyka._

Chłopcy znowu zadrżeli. Mieli wrażenie, że notatnik przewiduje przyszłość.

_*W oryginale: wzrost: pięć stóp siedem cali. Waga: dziesięć kamieni. Wychodzi na to, że Harry ważył ponad sześćdziesiąt kilogramów przy wzroście metr pięćdziesiąt cztery, a to by znaczyło, że jest… grubawy? Ponieważ książkowy Harry był niewysoki i drobny, dodałam mu te dziesięć centymetrów – być może to błąd autorki?_


	6. Herbata Świrusa

_(Małe wyjaśnienie. Tytuł jest grą słowną, której nie da rady przetłumaczyć. Bat-Tea – batty oznacza ekscentryczny, zwariowany, pomylony. Bat – to nietoperz. Innymi słowy można to tłumaczyć jako Herbata Świrusa albo Herbata Nietoperza.)_

Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego tak cicho i ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić śpiących jeszcze współlokatorów. Bliźniacy czekali na niego na kanapie, nie wiedząc nawet, co ich wkrótce czeka. Oj, dam ja wam dzisiaj popalić, obiecał w duchu Harry.

- No dobra, co my tutaj mamy? – spytał, przyglądając się przezroczystej substancji w trzymanym przez Freda pucharku.

- Herbatę Świrusa – odparł George.

- Aż strach się bać – mruknął Harry, jednak nie mógł się wycofać.

- Spokojnie, to nic groźnego. Zrobisz się po niej nieco zwariowany, jak Luna Lovegood – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Fred.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od zademonstrowania paskudnego, mściwego uśmieszku. O tak, tego mu było trzeba. Da dowcipnisiom do wiwatu. Na samą myśl o tym niemal zrobiło mu się ich żal. Ale tylko niemal. Wziął pucharek i uniósł go do ust, szepcząc pod nosem zaklęcie, które zamieniło jego zawartość na wodę, uprzednio przygotowaną i trzymaną w szklance na stoliku przy łóżku. Następnie wymamrotał drugie zaklęcie i jakby nigdy nic, wypił duszkiem „herbatę" i otworzył oczy. Wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle, z jednym małym wyjątkiem – oczy Harry'ego były zupełnie białe.

- Ja nic nie widzę! Nie widzę! Straciłem wzrok! – zaczął krzyczeć i miotać się w pokoju w udawanej panice.

- Na gacie Merlina! – bliźniacy osłupieli z przerażenia.

- Boże, Boże, ja nie widzę! Jestem ślepy jak nietoperz! Oślepiliście mnie! – ryczał Harry. W chwilę później do pokoju wspólnego zaczęli wpadać wyrwani ze snu Gryfoni. Hermiona natychmiast podbiegła do przyjaciela, pytając, co się stało.

Harry odwrócił się w jej kierunku, starając się nie patrzeć prosto na nią. Na widok jego oczu Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony jęk.

- Oni mnie oślepili! – jęknął.

- To był przypadek! – zaczęli się bronić bliźniacy.

- Przypadek? Jak można kogoś niechcący oślepić? – pisnęła Hermiona.

- Harry, chodź, zabiorę cię do pani Pomfrey. Może coś na to poradzi. – Neville przepchnął się przez tłum i chwycił Harry'ego za ramię, po czym ostrożnie wyprowadził go z pokoju wspólnego.

X X X X X

W chwilę po wyjściu obu chłopców do pokoju wspólnego wpadła profesor McGonagall i aż ją zamurowało na widok Hermiony Granger, mierzącej z różdżki do braci Weasley.

- Wy kretyni, jak mogliście go oślepić? Na łby poupadaliście? – wrzeszczała Hermiona.

- Jak to? Kto kogo oślepił? Panno Granger, co się tu dzieje? - opiekunka domu wreszcie odzyskała rezon.

- Te bałwany oślepiły Harry'ego. – Widać było, że Hermiona z trudem trzyma emocje na wodzy.

- CO zrobili? – Minerwa była pewna, że się przesłyszała.

- Oślepili go, pani profesor. Nie wiem dokładnie jak, ale teraz Harry nie widzi.

- Czy to prawda? – usta wicedyrektorki zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

Fred i George byli bladzi jak śmierć.

- To był przypadek, przysięgamy! Musi nam pani uwierzyć! Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie skrzywdzilibyśmy Harry'ego!

- Nie interesuje mnie, czy to był przypadek, czy nie! – McGonagall ryczała tak, że lwy z godła Gryffindoru mogłyby się przy niej schować. – Co wyście zrobili? Oślepiliście chłopca, w którego rękach spoczywa los czarodziejskiego świata! – Bliźniacy pobledli jeszcze bardziej. – Szlaban u pana Filcha, w każdy weekend aż do Bożego Narodzenia!

Fred i George odsunęli się do tyłu, przerażeni takim atakiem furii u zazwyczaj opanowanej, dystyngowanej profesorki. Ta zaś, wykrzyczawszy, co miała do powiedzenia, rozejrzała się i patrząc na swoją najlepszą uczennicę, zapytała:

- A gdzie właściwie jest pan Potter?

- Neville zabrał go do pani Pomfrey – odszepnęła Hermiona.

X X X X X

Neville i Harry szli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry, który wciąż udawał niewidomego, dawał się prowadzić koledze bez oporu.

- Ciekawe jestem, czym oni ci się tak narazili – odezwał się nagle Neville.

- Słucham? – zaskoczony Harry aż zamrugał. Czyżby się czymś zdradził? Owszem, Neville był dość spostrzegawczy, znacznie bardziej, niż Ron, ale nie sądził, że aż do tego stopnia.

- Daj spokój, nie jestem głupi. Bliźniacy w życiu nie zrobiliby ci krzywdy. Dać ci coś na wymioty, zmienić kolor skóry czy włosów, to tak, ale oślepić? Nigdy w to nie uwierzę. – Chłopcy spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy. – Robisz sobie z nich jaja, prawda? A twoim oczom nic nie dolega?

- No dobra, zgadłeś. – Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić przenikliwości Neville'a. – Powiem ci, o co chodzi. Pamiętasz, że ostatnio zachowywałem się dość dziwacznie? To wszystko przez nich. Zgodziłem się testować ich najnowszy wynalazek – zestaw herbat o różnym działaniu - i sam wiesz, jakie były tego efekty. Uznałem więc, że za to, co przez nich przeżyłem, należy mi się mała satysfakcja.

- Czyli ta scena z Malfoyem… - Neville zawiesił głos.

- Tak, obie sceny. I to przez bliźniaków dostałem szlaban – mruknął Harry. – Wprawdzie udało nam się uwarzyć idealnie eliksir dzięki jednej z herbat, przyznaję, ale dzięki innej nagadałem ci głupot o tym teście u Snape'a.

- Aha, czyli dlatego tak mnie wtedy nabrałeś?

- Właśnie dlatego. Te ich herbatki są naprawdę świetne, ale wolałbym, aby testował je ktoś inny. – Harry uśmiechnął się marzycielsko.

- Zaczekaj chwilkę, muszę do kibla – powiedział Neville i wszedł do łazienki.

Harry opadł się plecami o ścianę i patrzył przed siebie błędnym wzrokiem, wciąż udając niewidomego. Mijający go uczniowie robili przerażone miny, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się słynny Harry Potter. W tym momencie pojawiła się również Cho Chang. Na widok Harry'ego na jej ustach pojawił się diaboliczny uśmieszek. Bez wahania zbliżyła się do niego.

Neville wyszedł z łazienki i jego oczom ukazał się dość dziwny widok: Harry, kiwający się na wszystkie strony i usiłujący uniknąć pocałunku ze strony panny Chang.

- O nie! Aż tak ślepy to ja nie jestem! – zdenerwował się i machnięciem różdżki zdjął czar ze swoich oczu, przywracając im normalny wygląd.

- Harry, to cud! Odzyskałeś wzrok! – zawołał Neville z udawaną radością.

- Jasność widzę, jasność! – zawył Harry i obaj chłopcy, pękając ze śmiechu, popędzili z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru, pozostawiając na korytarzu osłupiałą i obrażoną Cho. Weszli do pokoju wspólnego, starając się nie roześmiać na widok ulgi, jaka odmalowała się na twarzach zebranych.

- Harry! – Hermiona z krzykiem rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Wszystko w porządku? Co powiedziała pani Pomfrey?

- Już nic mi nie jest. Odzyskałem wzrok – zapewnił ją Harry ze śmiertelną powagą.

- Tak się cieszę! – Hermiona zaczęła go ściskać jak szalona. – Była tu profesor McGonagall, powiedziałam jej o wszystkim. Dała tym bałwanom szlaban z Filchem do końca roku. I bardzo im tak dobrze!

- Och, to był czysty przypadek – zapewnił ją Harry i spojrzał wymownie na bliźniaków. – Poza tym znów widzę normalnie

Oczy braci Weasley zwęziły się, gdyż zrozumieli, że padli ofiarą dowcipu, czyli własnej herbaty. Koncept był przedni, to musieli przyznać, aczkolwiek z lekką niechęcią. Wiadomo bowiem, że najzabawniejsze dowcipy to takie, których jest się autorem, zaś bycie ofiarą żartu jest już w nieco gorszym guście. Zwłaszcza, że wisienką na torcie były tygodnie szlabanu z Filchem.

- Chyba pójdę się położyć – oświadczył Harry i wrócił do dormitorium. Wszedł akurat w chwili, gdy Ron przechylał do ust stojącą na nocnym stoliku szklankę. Harry nie zdążył go ostrzec. W osłupieniu patrzył na dwa ogromne, nietoperze skrzydła, które wyrosły nagle na plecach przyjaciela.

- W mordę jeża! – zaklął. Chciał dać popalić bliźniakom, nie Ronowi. W zakłopotaniu potarł kark. I co teraz?


	7. Herbata Turysty

Nadszedł poniedziałek, a bracia Weasley truchleli coraz bardziej. Nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty ponownie zadzierać z Harrym, dlatego tym razem wybrali herbatę, której działanie nie powinno być zbyt ośmieszające ani upokarzające.

Gdy Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu na widok min Freda i George'a. _Wygląda na to, że dałem im popalić,_ pomyślał z satysfakcją. Bez wahania wypił kolejną herbatkę – jasnozielony, przezroczysty płyn.

- Smakuje arbuzem – stwierdził. Przeciągnął się leniwie i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na zewnątrz.

- Czy ja jestem w zamku? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, przyciskając twarz do szyby.

- No... tak.

- Ale ekstra! - ucieszył się Gryfon, wyrzucając w geście radości pięść w górę.

W tym momencie do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Colin Creevey. Na jego widok Harry niemal rzucił się na niego.

- Czy to Polaroid?

- Tak – odparł Colin, lekko zdziwiony zachowaniem kolegi.

- Mógłbym go od ciebie pożyczyć?

- Pożyczyć? Ależ oczywiście, proszę bardzo! - rozpromieniony Colin zdjął aparat z szyi i podał go Harry'emu.

- Dzięki! - chłopak ruszył pędem w kierunku portretu Grubej Damy, a bliźniacy za nim. Harry zatrzymał się przy wyjściu z wieży i wybałuszył oczy.

- Jejku, gadające portrety! - wykrzyknął. - Pani mówi!

- A co, mam miauczeć? Oczywiście, że _mówię!_ - odpaliła urażona Gruba Dama.

- Chłopaki, wyście to widzieli? Gadający obraz! - Harry uśmiechał się szeroko do bliźniaków. Wybiegł pędem z pokoju wspólnego, jak szalony pstrykając zdjęcia wszystkiego, co znajdowało się wokół niego. Na końcu korytarza czekało go kolejne zaskoczenie.

- Ruszające się schody! - uszczęśliwiony Harry zaczął wymachiwać rękami, imitując ich poziomy ruch. Fred i George wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, robiąc notatki. Harry wskoczył na schody i zaczął po nich biegać, dopóki jeden ze schodków nie zniknął mu nagle z oczu.

- Ale ekstra! Chłopaki, to byłby świetny dowcip, wpuścić kogoś na te schody i patrzeć, jak mu się nagle noga zapada!

Nowa atrakcja szybko się znudziła. Zmęczony bieganiem Harry wrócił na korytarz i nadział się wprost na Irytka.

- Jesteś duchem? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- No a czym? - obraził się Irytek. Po chwili dodał: - No, tak jakby duchem. Wszyscy mówią, że jestem poltergeistem.

- Nie wierzę! - zaczął go podpuszczać Harry. - Udowodnij!

Irytek uśmiechnął się drwiąco i jednym ruchem przezroczystej ręki przebił nią Harry'ego na wylot, jakby chciał mu wyrwać serce.

- No i co, niedowiarku?

- O ja cię kręcę! - wrzasnął Harry. - Ale z ciebie ekstra gość!

- Ja? A, ja! No jasne, że ja! Ekstra jestem gość! - uradował się Irytek.

- Ekstra to mało powiedziane! Jesteś najbardziej zajefajnym duchem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem! Chciałbym być taki super, jak ty – wyznał Harry i pognał korytarzem wprost w ramiona kolejnej przygody, nieświadom, że właśnie podbił serce Irytka i zyskał w nim dozgonnego przyjaciela. Zatrzymał się na moment przy poruszających się zbrojach. Kolejna atrakcja!

- Rany, co za wspaniałe miejsce – sapnął z zachwytem. - Czuję się, jak Alicja w Krainie Czarów!

- Bo w niej jesteś. A dokładnie znajdujesz się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – uściślili bliźniacy.

- No co wy? To magia naprawdę istnieje? - w oczach Harry'ego malowała się iście dziecięca radość.

- Istnieje, istnieje.

- Kurka wodna! - Harry chwycił aparat, szalejąc przy zbrojach niczym rasowy paparazzo. Teraz był już niemal w amoku. Gdy doszedł do drzwi wyjściowych i wyjrzał przez nie, zobaczył coś, czego wcześniej w życiu nie widział. Ludzie na miotłach! Przyglądał się im w niemym zachwycie, póki grupka ubranych na zielono chłopców nie wylądowała.

- O mój Boże! - Harry podbiegł do Malfoya. - Ty latałeś! Naprawdę latałeś!

Arystokratyczna brew uniosła się w wyrazie ironii.

- Owszem, Potter, latałem. To dość powszechny zwyczaj podczas treningów Quidditcha – zaszydził Draco. - Niektórzy nas rodzą się z pewnymi umiejętnościami, podczas, gdy inni zmuszeni są oszukiwać, aby dostać się do drużyny.

Aluzja spłynęła po Harrym jak woda po kaczce.

- Latałeś na miotle! - powtórzył.

- Jak każdy czarodziej. - Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego jak na idiotę.

- To ty jesteś czarodziejem?

- A co? Coś ci się nie podoba? - Draco sięgnął po różdżkę.

- Cudownie! - rozemocjonowany Harry wcisnął George'owi aparat do ręki. - Zrób nam razem zdjęcie!

Draco był w takim szoku, że nawet nie zareagował, gdy Harry Potter chwycił go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Flesz aparatu błysnął dwa razy, a dziwne, przyjemne ciepło zniknęło, gdy Harry rzucił się oglądać zdjęcia. Mimo protestów bliźniaków, że będą potrzebować ich do dokumentacji, Harry zabrał obie fotografie i wręczył jedną Draconowi.

- Dzięki! - powiedział z uczuciem i udał się na śniadanie, nie odrywając oczu od trzymanego w dłoniach zdjęcia.

Ale gratka! Nikt nie uwierzy, dopóki tego nie zobaczy.

On i prawdziwy czarodziej na wspólnej fotografii – najlepsza pamiątka z wycieczki!


	8. Herbata Przedrzeźniacza

Harry przyglądał się trzymanej w dłoniach fotografii, na której obejmował zaszokowanego Dracona Malfoya, śmiejąc się przy tym od ucha do ucha. Już miał podrzeć to nieszczęsne zdjęcie, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Dlaczego? Przecież nie zamierzał zachować sobie takiej pamiątki, prawda? Zirytowany własnymi myślami, wrzucił fotografię do szuflady i poszedł pod prysznic.

Dziwne, ale cieszyło go to, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego dnia. Ostatnio jego życie było dość zwyczajne i aż nazbyt normalne, zaś dzięki Fredowi i George'owi zaczął postrzegać znane mu otoczenie w zupełnie innym świetle. Pomyślał o wszystkim, co tak kochał w Hogwarcie i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Już od dłuższego czasu nie bawił się tak dobrze, jak wczoraj.

Po prysznicu ubrał się i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

- Dzieńdoberek! – zawołał.

- Cześć, Harry! – odpowiedzieli bliźniacy, dostrzegając z ulgą, że kolega jest w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze.

Dzisiejsza herbatka smakowała cytryną. Harry wypił ją ze smakiem.

- Pychota – oświadczył.

- No to git – stwierdził Fred.

- No to git – zgodził się Harry.

- To idziemy na śniadanie – zaproponował George.

- To idziemy na śniadanie – przytaknął Harry i wraz z bliźniakami opuścił pokój wspólny. Na korytarzu odpowiadał „cześć" każdemu, kto go witał. W pewnym momencie zderzył się niechcący z Malfoyem i obaj zatrzymali się jak wryci. W zachowaniu Dracona dało się wyczuć pewne napięcie, spowodowane dziwnymi wypadkami z ostatnich dni.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, ty palancie półkrwi – warknął Ślizgon.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, ty palancie półkrwi. – Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się z gniewu.

- Nie jestem półkrwi! – krzyknął Draco.

- Nie jestem półkrwi! – zaprotestował Harry.

- Owszem, jesteś – warknął Draco.

- Owszem, jesteś – powtórzył Harry.

- Nie jestem!

- Nie jestem!

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem czystokrwisty! – zadrwił Draco.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem czystokrwisty! – odpalił Harry.

Młody Malfoy zadygotał z gniewu. Ten gryfoński wypierdek ośmielił się poddać w wątpliwość jego pochodzenie? Jak on śmiał?

- Twoja matka to cholerna, brudna szlama – syknął.

- Twoja matka to cholerna, brudna szlama. – W oczach Harry'ego zapłonęła nienawiść.

Z gardła Dracona wydobył się dziwny charkot, a jego pięść wystrzeliła do przodu, trafiając Harry'ego prosto w twarz. Głowa Gryfona odskoczyła do tyłu, ale Draco nie zdążył się długo nacieszyć swoim triumfem, bo w sekundę później zarobił taki cios, że runął na podłogę. W tym momencie puściły wszelkie hamulce. Obaj chłopcy zaczęli się bić jak szaleni, tarzając się po ziemi jak w amoku, kopiąc, waląc pięściami, plując i szarpiąc przeciwnika za włosy.

_Ten gnojek obraził moją matkę! Już ja mu pokażę!_ myślał Draco, tłukąc Harry'ego, ile wlezie. Obaj chłopcy byli już mocno zakrwawieni, gdyż w tej chwili walczyli tak, jakby mieli zamiar się pozabijać.

- Przepuśćcie mnie! Dosyć tego! – Profesor Snape przepchnął się przez tłum kibiców i stanął jak wryty na widok rozszalałego kłębowiska rąk i nóg. – Co wy wyprawiacie?

Harry już otwierał usta, aby powtórzyć słowa Mistrza Eliksirów, ale dostał z łokcia od Malfoya i na moment odebrało mu oddech.

- On nazwał moją matkę szlamą! – krzyknął Draco.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wskazał na Malfoya.

- On nazwał moją matkę szlamą – oświadczył.

Ciało profesora stężało z gniewu, a zgromadzeni wokół uczniowie zaczęli się wycofywać w popłochu. Choć Severus Snape potrafił wzbudzać strach, to nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądał na tak rozgniewanego, jak w tej chwili.

- Panie Potter, panie Malfoy – wycedził. – Jutro rano macie u mnie szlaban. Radzę się porządnie wyspać, bo odrobina snu bardzo się wam przyda. – Odwrócił się i odszedł, wywołując u uczniów wrażenie, że właśnie przechodzi koło nich burza z piorunami.

_Jak Malfoy śmiał nazwać Lily Evans szlamą? Jak śmiał?_ Severus był tak wściekły, że można było już współczuć tym, którzy będą mieli z nim dzisiaj lekcje.

- Nie wierzę, że dał mi szlaban – wymamrotał Draco, nadal w szoku.

- Nie wierzę, że dał mi szlaban – pożalił się Harry.

Draco podniósł się i pospiesznie udał do skrzydła szpitalnego, nadal niczego nie rozumiejąc. Opiekun jego domu dał mu szlaban? Za co? Przecież zachowywał się tak, jak go zawsze uczono. Dlaczego więc Snape był z niego niezadowolony?


	9. Herbata Aroganta

Harry gapił się tępo na baldachim nad łóżkiem i rozmyślał. Powinien przeprosić Malfoya. Nie, żeby miał ochotę, ale tak chyba wypadało. Wiedział przecież doskonale, jak to boli, gdy ktoś wyśmiewa się z naszych bliskich i dlatego sam tego nigdy nie robił. Ale czy faktycznie powinien przepraszać? W gruncie rzeczy Malfoyowi należała się mała nauczka.

Wstał z niechęcią, decydując się odpuścić poranny prysznic. Podejrzewał, że kąpiel może być mu potrzebna _po_ odbyciu szlabanu. Zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, bez słowa wypił podany mu przez bliźniaków napój o błękitnej barwie i udał się do klasy eliksirów.

Powinien być zły na Freda i George'a, ale nie był, czuł bowiem, że wybrali wczorajszą herbatę tak, aby nie narazić go na żadne nieprzyjemności. Nie ich wina, że wyszło, jak wyszło. Jęknął i w desperacji przeczesał palcami nastroszone włosy.

Gdy wszedł do klasy eliksirów, zorientował się, że przyszedł pierwszy. Najwyraźniej Snape się spóźni. Przewrócił oczami z irytacją i oparł się o ścianę, nieświadom, że niewidzialni bliźniacy czają się tuż obok. Snape i Draco pojawili się razem, dokładnie dwie sekundy przed godziną zero.

- Spóźnione słowiki – wymamrotał Harry pod nosem.

- Coś ty powiedział, Potter? – odezwał się profesor.

- Nic, sir – odparł Harry znudzonym tonem. – Nie rzekłem ani słowa.

Snape spojrzał groźnie na stojącego przed nim Gryfona, a oczy zwęziły mu się w szparki. Ten szczeniak nabijał się z niego, czuł to każdą komórką swego ciała. Jak on nienawidził tego wyrazu _jej_ oczu. Chłód, ironia, wyniosłość – nie, w _jej_ oczach powinna się odbijać miłość, troska i śmiech.

- Macie wysprzątać schowek na eliksiry oraz poukładać znajdujące się w nim składniki – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – I nie wyjdziecie stamtąd, dopóki nie skończycie, choćbyście mieli nie pójść na śniadanie. Zrozumiano?

- Tak, panie profesorze – odparli chłopcy.

- No to zaczynajcie – warknął profesor, obserwując uważnie sylwetki Harry'ego i Dracona, niknące w czeluści schowka.

Draco nie spuszczał oczu z Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że Złotemu Chłopcu zaczyna odbijać palma. Te jego maniery, ton głosu – zupełnie, jakby miał przed sobą drugiego Malfoya: aroganckiego, przekonanego o swojej wartości i wyższości. Ślizgon zmarszczył czoło w głębokiej zadumie. Zastanawiające. Czyżby zachowanie Pottera odzwierciedlało jego własne? Czy gdy rozmawiał z ludźmi, dawał im odczuć, że są oni niewarci ziemi, po której stąpa?

Potrząsnął głową, usiłując odegnać dziwne myśli. _Co za głupoty!_

- Bierz dupę w troki i do roboty, Potter – warknął.

Harry nie odpowiedział i wydawało się, że nie dostrzega, iż nie jest sam. Bez słowa zabrał się do pracy, starannie i metodycznie pozbywając się pajęczyn oraz kłębów kurzu, zalegających wszystkie kąty. Gdy wnętrze lśniło czystością, zaczął segregować składniki, układając je w alfabetycznej kolejności.

Draco przyglądał się temu w osłupieniu, ze złości zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jak Potter śmiał go ignorować? Jego? Dracona Malfoya?

- Potter!

Zero odpowiedzi.

- Potter!

Cisza.

- Do jasnej cholery, przestań mnie ignorować!

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał Malfoyowi prosto w twarz.

- Mówiłeś coś, czy mi się zdawało? – zadrwił.

Draco poczuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem. A więc to tak czuje się ktoś, kogo ignorują i na kogo patrzą z góry? Nie znał wcześniej tego uczucia, ale… to było okropne.

- Czemu mnie olewasz? – zapytał.

- A czemu nie? – odparował Harry.

- Bo ja jestem Draco Malfoy – wycedził Ślizgon.

- Wielkie mi mecyje! A ja jestem Harry Potter, zbawca czarodziejskiego świata. Takich nadętych, aroganckich, czystokrwistych gnojków jak ty jest na pęczki. A Harry Potter jest tylko jeden – odparł Harry drwiącym tonem.

Draco zamarł. To nie był Potter. To _nie mógł_ być on! To, co przed chwilą usłyszał… nie, to nie pasowało do Pottera. Choć było mu ciężko, musiał przyznać uczciwie sam przed sobą – Potter był… no dobra, _miły_. Grzeczny aż do bólu, odważny do przesady i zbyt głupi, aby miało mu to wyjść na zdrowie. A więc tak o nim myślał! Nadęty, arogancki gnojek? To było… przykre.

Poczuł coś dziwnego, czego nie czuł od bardzo dawna, a może nigdy wcześniej. To zabolało. Czy inni właśnie tak czuli się w jego obecności? Czy jego drwiny były aż tak bolesne? Czy to, co mówił, mogło utkwić komuś w pamięci i nie dać się stamtąd wyrugować, powracając niczym ból nieustannie drażnionego zęba?

Jak otępiały zabrał się do pracy, porządkując składniki i snując się od jednej półki do drugiej.

Coś było nie tak. I to bardzo nie tak.

Przecież to nie miało sensu. Zachowywał się tak, jak go zawsze uczono. Od dziecka wpajano mu, że Malfoyowie są lepsi od innych. A właściwie czemu? Czysta krew, to oczywiste, chociaż… Draco poczuł, że ten argument łatwo dałoby się obalić. Choćby taka Grangerówna. Zero czarodziejskiej krwi w żyłach, a biła go na głowę na każdych zajęciach. No i Potter. Półkrwi, a jednak wygrywał z nim każdy mecz. Dlaczego więc właściwie Malfoyowie mieli być lepsi? I w czym? Aha, pieniądze. No tak, byli bogaci, zdecydowanie bogatsi od takich choćby Weasleyów. A jednak cała ta rudowłosa hałastra wydawała się być zawsze taka radosna i pogodna. A on? Przecież nie zawsze był szczęśliwy. Czyżby więc powiedzenie, „pieniądze szczęścia nie dają" było prawdą?

Bił się z myślami, dopóki nie skończyli porządkować schowka.

- No i jak? – spytał Harry z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

- Co jak? – nie zrozumiał Draco.

- Pytam, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś nazywa twoją matkę szlamą. Miło? - W głosie Harry'ego nie było już złośliwości, tylko zaciekawienie.

- To nieprawda! Moja matka nie jest szlamą! – wybuchnął Draco.

- Wiem. Ale ja pytam, jakie to uczucie, gdy ktoś tak o niej mówi – odparł Harry.

Draco wbił wzrok w ziemię, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Czuł się dotkliwie upokorzony. Jakie to uczucie? Okropne, musiał przyznać. I bardzo bolesne. Nagle poczuł, że coś zrozumiał. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który tylko uśmiechnął się w duchu.

_A więc coś do niego dotarło,_ pomyślał.

Odwrócił się i opuścił schowek, nawet nie czekając na pozwolenie ze strony Snape'a. Robota była skończona, więc z czystym sumieniem mógł pójść na śniadanie.

x x x x x

Z notatek Freda Weasleya:

_Herbata Aroganta zmienia pijącego w zarozumiałego snoba. O dziwo, zwiększa również empatię oraz poziom taktu._

_Podsumowanie: sukces!_


	10. Herbata Jajeczna

W czwartkowy poranek Harry Potter był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Nieważne, że poprzedniego dnia zachowywał się jak kompletny obłąkaniec – istotne było to, że do Malfoya wreszcie coś dotarło. Dupek zorientował się, że jest dupkiem. Może wreszcie przestanie się tak zachowywać?

Poszedł wziąć prysznic. Wcierając szampon we włosy, zaczął się zastanawiać, czyje jeszcze życie stanie na głowie dzięki genialnym umysłom braci Weasley. Ludzie zdecydowanie nie doceniali sprytu bliźniaków, a to był duży błąd. Zresztą Fred i George sami się o to prosili, pozując na wesołych błaznów. Tylko ten, kto ich dobrze znał, wiedział, że pod warstwą beztroskich dowcipów kryją się naprawdę tęgie umysły.

Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego tanecznym krokiem, tryskając optymizmem i dobrym humorem. Dziś będzie bardzo dobry dzień. Czuł to w kościach.

- Cześć wszystkim! – zawołał.

- Cześć, Harry – odpowiedzieli bliźniacy.

- Jaką mamy dzisiaj herbatkę?

- A taką. – George wręczył Harry'emu pucharek napełniony brązowym, bulgoczącym płynem o zapachu cynamonu. Harry wdychał głęboko przyjemny aromat, popijając małymi łykami, bowiem herbata była dość gorąca. Gdy upewnił się, że nie poparzy sobie języka, wypił resztę duszkiem.

- Pyszna – oświadczył.

- Czyli smak się zgadza. – Fred zapisał to w notesie.

W pokoju wspólnym pojawili się Ron i Neville. Ten ostatni zerknął na Harry'ego z ciekawością, zastanawiając się, jaką herbatę dzisiaj pił.

- Hej, Harry – rzucił.

- Witaj, Neville! – odparł radośnie Harry. – To jak, idziemy na śniadanko?

- Idziemy.

- Umieram z głodu – mruknął Ron, przecierając zaspane jeszcze oczy. – Czemu musimy zaczynać zajęcia tak wcześnie rano? Daliby ludziom pospać…

Harry i Neville wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia i wraz z Ronem opuścili wieżę Gryffindoru, świadomi tego, że Fred i George niemal depczą im po piętach. Byli już piętro niżej, kiedy Harry nagle zatrzymał się i zaczął dygotać. Całe jego ciało opanowało niepohamowane pragnienie. Pragnął, pożądał… och, jak bardzo! Nie, nie wytrzyma. Musi mieć to teraz, natychmiast, inaczej oszaleje! Znienacka wsunął dłoń do kieszeni Neville'a. Ten popatrzył na niego lekko przerażony.

- Eee… Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Jaja na miękko – wymamrotał Harry, a jego dłoń kontynuowała wędrówkę. – Masz tam jaja na miękko. – Gdy poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne, przerzucił się na drugą kieszeń kolegi. – Gdzie je schowałeś? Muszę je mieć, muszę.

- Harry, ale ja nie noszę przy sobie jajek na miękko. Ani na twardo. Żadnych – wyszeptał Neville.

- O! A to czemu? – spytał Harry.

Neville byłby się roześmiał na tak absurdalne pytanie, ale wiedział, że kolega mówi zupełnie serio i zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wpływ kolejnej herbaty.

- No… po prostu nie noszę. Ale na śniadanie dają zawsze mnóstwo jajek. Będziesz mógł się najeść.

- No to super – stwierdził Harry.

Wytrzymał we względnym spokoju dwie minuty, po czym rzucił się na bliźniaków, rewidując im torby i kieszenie.

- Jaja sadzone – mamrotał. – Jaja sadzone. Uch, zabiłbym za choćby jedno…

- Naprawdę mógłbyś kogoś zabić dla sadzonych jajek? – spytał Fred z ciekawością.

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły zielenią Avada Kedavry.

- A co? Masz przy sobie i mi sępisz?

- Nieeee… - pisnął Fred. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy Harry przeniósł swoje poszukiwania na inną osobę. Mało brakowało. Następnym razem trzeba będzie trzymać język za zębami. Wyciągnął notes i zapisał:

_Herbata wywołuje mordercze zapędy. Trzeba to koniecznie poprawić._

Tymczasem Harry dopadł Rona, obmacując jego kieszenie i ubranie. Robił to z takim zapałem, że przyjaciel aż kwiknął.

- Cooo…. Co ty… hi hi, przestań... robisz?

- Jajecznica na boczku. Jajecznica. Na. Boczku. – Harry mamrotał nową mantrę.

Fred i George zagryzali wargi, obserwując, jak Harry rzuca się na wszystkich w pobliżu, obmacując ich w poszukiwaniu jajek. Wystraszył przy tym panicznie jednego drugoroczniaka z Hufflepuffu, grożąc rozebraniem do naga, jeśli nie odda mu ukrytego w odzieży kogla-mogla. Gdy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, Harry zachowywał się już jak narkoman na głodzie.

Na nieszczęście właśnie ten moment wybrał Draco Malfoy, aby wejść do sali na śniadanie. Na jego widok oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły, a on sam rzucił się na Malfoya, zwalając go z nóg i przewracając na ziemię.

- Co do cholery… Potter! – Draco był przerażony. Sądził, że po wczorajszym dniu nic gorszego nie może go już spotkać. Najwidoczniej się pomylił.

- Jaja. Muszę mieć jaja – mamrotał Harry.

- Jaja? – Draco zamrugał, niepewny, czy aby się nie przesłyszał.

- Tak, jaja. Malfoy, masz jaja?

- Czy ja mam… jasne, że mam. – Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Jak każdy Malfoy. Zazdrościsz?

- Miałbym na nie ochotę – wyznał Harry.

Twarz Dracona oblała się rumieńcem.

- C… CO? – ryknął.

- Dasz mi spróbować? – poprosił Harry.

- Nie! Co ty wygadu… NAWET SIĘ NIE WAŻ!

- Ale ja chcę! – upierał się Harry.

- Mam gdzieś, czego ty chcesz! – Draco umierał z zażenowania. Wszystkiego mógłby się spodziewać po Potterze, ale nie czegoś takiego.

- Proszę! Tak bardzo chciałbym poczuć ich smak! – zawył Harry.

- Poczuć… ich… - głos Draco uwiązł mu w gardle. _Nie, to nie może się dziać naprawdę._

Zdesperowany Harry zaczął obmacywać ubranie i ciało leżącego Ślizgona. Gdzie on schował te jaja? Na miękko, na twardo, sadzone, jajecznicę – obojętnie jakie.

- POTTER! – Draco nawet nie zapiszczał, kiedy dłonie Harry'ego przesunęły mu się po żebrach. Malfoyowie nie mają w zwyczaju piszczeć. No i nie miewają łaskotek.

- Gdzie one są? – załkał Harry.

- Może chowa je przed tobą w gaciach – podsunął usłużnie George.

- Racja! Tam jeszcze nie szukałem! – Harry cały się rozpromienił, a jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku, gdzie powinny się znajdować bokserki Draco.

Ślizgon zamarł z przerażenia. Bokserki. Nie, chyba Potter nie zamierza tego zrobić? Przecież nie wsadzi mu łapy w… Zanim zdążył się zorientować, czy to, co właśnie odczuwa, to panika, obrzydzenie czy (o dziwo) zaintrygowanie, Potter runął jak długi na podłogę, trafiony Drętwotą przez Neville'a Longbottoma.

- Kolega źle się poczuł – wyjaśnił spokojnie Neville, machnięciem różdżki unosząc Harry'ego w powietrze. – Lepiej zabiorę go do pani Pomfrey.

- Cholercia – skomentował Fred. – Tak chciałem zobaczyć, jak daleko sięgnie jego desperacja.

Draco, do którego dotarła ostatnia część tej wypowiedzi, spojrzał na Freda z urazą.

- Że co? Twierdzisz, że Potter musiałby być naprawdę zdesperowany, aby mnie dotknąć? – warknął. Nie, żeby go to obchodziło w najmniejszym stopniu. Naprawdę. Zaraz, zaraz, dlaczego więc poczuł się obrażony?

- Ależ skąd – odparł wymijająco Fred.

Draco podniósł się z ziemi i z płonącymi policzkami uciekł do stołu Ślizgonów. Co do cholery chodziło po głowie Potterowi? Zamierzał go obmacać? Fu, ohydne. Nie życzył sobie być dotykanym przez tego gryfońskiego głąba, nawet palcem. Nie, nie, jeszcze raz nie. Nawet odrobinę.

No dobrze, dobrze, może ewentualnie… odrobinę?


	11. Herbata Napaleńca

Harry leżał zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku, zakrywając się kocem. Czuł, że płonie ze wstydu na wspomnienie swoich ostatnich wyczynów. Obmacywał Malfoya! To, że molestował i macał przynajmniej kilkanaście innych osób, jakoś umknęło jego uwadze. Jedyne, co pamiętał, to zarumieniony, leżący pod nim Malfoy.

Odruchowo odwrócił głowę w kierunku szafki nocnej, gdzie spoczywała ukryta ich wspólna fotografia. Wciąż nie pojmował, dlaczego jeszcze jej nie zniszczył, ale nawet teraz czuł, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

Dlaczego takie rzeczy muszą się przytrafiać właśnie jemu? A, racja. Wszystko zaczęło się od dnia, w którym zawarł pakt z diabłem (a dokładnie mówiąc, jego dwoma rudowłosymi apostołami). Niedawno miał szczery zamiar wybaczyć wszystko bliźniakom, ale teraz, po tym, co zdarzyło się wczoraj... NIE! Obmacywał przecież Malfoya, a taka zniewaga krwi wymaga!

Do jego uszu dotarł cichy dźwięk, zupełnie, jakby ktoś się skradał. Wystawił głowę spod koca i spojrzał prosto w twarz pochylającemu się nad nim Fredowi. Już otworzył usta, aby zwymyślać bliźniaków tak, by im w pięty poszło, gdy niespodziewanie wlano mu do gardła kolejną herbatę. Wzięty z zaskoczenia, musiał ją przełknąć. Poczuł, że dzisiejszy specyfik ma wyjątkowo przyjemny, słodki smak.

- Mało brakowało – mruknął George.

- Na szczęście nie zorientował się zbyt szybko i połknął, zamiast wypluć – dorzucił Fred.

Harry zamruczał rozkosznie i przeciągnął się zmysłowym ruchem. Jego spojrzenie omiotło niespiesznie sylwetki obu braci.

- Skoro już tu jesteście, to co powiecie na mały trójkącik? - zaproponował.

Widok czarnowłosej i zielonookiej seks-maszyny wbił bliźniaków w ziemię. Harry był dla nich jak brat, ale sposób, w jaki się do nich odezwał, nie wywoływał w nich braterskich ani tym bardziej _tylko_ przyjacielskich uczuć. Przerażeni własnymi myślami bracia Weasley uciekli z dormitorium, aż się kurzyło, myśląc w duchu, że spotkają się z Harrym znacznie później. I może nie na osobności.

No trudno. Harry udał się pod prysznic, a jego ruchy były tak lekkie i zwinne, jakby tańczył. Zwłaszcza biodra poruszały się w uwodzicielskim, wziętym żywcem z latynoamerykańskiego tańca ruchu. Zrzucił ubranie i wszedł do kabiny, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, kiedy krople gorącej wody uderzyły o jego skórę.

Po chwili zorientował się, że nie jest już sam. Do sąsiedniej kabiny wszedł Neville Longbottom.

- Hej ho – zamruczał Harry. - Może umyć ci plecki?

Szok wytrącił Neville'owi mydło z ręki, a instynkt samozachowawczy zabronił mu się po nie schylać. Czy Harry właśnie zaproponował mu – _o, do licha, kolejna herbata._

- Nie, dzięki. Poradzę sobie.

- Pewien jesteś? Gwarantuję, że to ci się spodoba – kusił dalej Harry. Na dźwięk jego głosu Neville zadygotał, ale bynajmniej nie z podniecenia, a ze strachu.

- Tak, tak, jestem pewien – wykrztusił.

- Nie, to nie. - Harry wyszedł spod prysznica, ubrał się i opuścił dormitorium, schodząc do pokoju wspólnego. Pierwszą osobą, na którą się natknął, był Colin Creevey. Oddany wielbiciel Złotego Chłopca rozpromienił się na widok starszego kolegi.

- O, Harry...

- Tak, koteńku? - padła odpowiedź.

Colin spurpurowiał jak burak i padł zemdlony, zanim zdążył zapytać Harry'ego o to, o co miał go spytać.

- Cóż za niewinna owieczka – wymamrotał Harry, oblizując wargi.

Fred i George obserwowali wszystko uważnie, choć z bezpiecznej odległości.

_Herbata wzmaga naturalny seksapil i powoduje zmiany barwy głosu na coś, co można by butelkować i sprzedawać jako płynny seks._

Harry rzucił im prowokujące spojrzenie.

- Mały trójkącik, hę? Może jednak...

- Nie, nie, na pewno nie. - Bliźniacy patrzyli na Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem, gdyż wylewający się z kolegi seksapil trudno było zignorować.

- No to bez łaski – rzucił Harry i opuścił wieżę Gryffindoru. Dwa piętra niżej natknął się na Terry'ego Boota. Ha! Właśnie nadarza się okazja! Podszedł do Krukona i niedbale oparł się o ścianę.

- Hej, Terry – rzucił.

- Cześć – odparł zagadnięty, któremu zrobiło się nadspodziewanie miło, że ktoś taki jak Harry Potter zwrócił na niego uwagę.

- Jesteś Krukonem, więc pewnie uwielbiasz czytać – drążył dalej Harry.

- No... owszem.

- A czytałeś już „Kamasutrę dla Homoseksualnych Czarodziejów"? - spytał Harry i oblizał blade usta koniuszkiem różowego języka.

- C... co? - pisnął Terry. Harry przysunął się nieco bliżej, na co spanikowany Krukon odskoczył do tyłu tak pechowo, że wyrżnął głową o ścianę i stracił przytomność.

- No nie – jęknął Harry. - I znowu zero! A nawet gorzej...

Jego wzrok powędrował ku stojącym nieopodal bliźniakom.

- A my wciąż niezainteresowani. - George uprzedził nieuchronne pytanie.

Cóż było robić? Harry ruszył korytarzami w poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary. Dziwnym trafem udało mu się wpaść na Malfoya, który szedł sobie spokojnie, nie wadząc nikomu. Harry dopadł go w dwóch susach i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Potter – wykrztusił Draco, czując, że na twarz wypływa mu rumieniec zażenowania. Wciąż pamiętał, co zdarzyło się poprzedniego dnia. To było coś dziwnego, co w nocy zmusiło go do przyglądania się pewnej fotografii.

- Draco...

Że co? Potter odezwał się do niego po imieniu? Cholera, normalnie by go za to natrzaskał! Dlaczego więc miał ochotę usłyszeć swoje imię wypowiedziane raz jeszcze, dokładnie tym samym tonem głosu, co przed chwilą?

- Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś – ciągnął Harry – co by się mogło zdarzyć, gdybyśmy w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób znaleźli się razem w łazience prefektów? Tylko ty, ja i głęboka wanna...

- Co? - Draco czuł, że głupawe „co" zdominowało ostatnio jego konwersacje z Potterem.

- Gorące strumienie wilgotnej wody, spływające po bladej skórze. Dotykanie, nacieranie się, pieszczoty... co ty na to? - zamruczał Harry, czując ogarniającą go falę pożądania.

Słowa Pottera były tak sugestywne, że wbrew sobie Draco poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić w miejscu i już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy na scenę wkroczyła Luna Lovegood i zwyczajnie pociągnęła Pottera za sobą. Oboje odeszli, odprowadzani spojrzeniem Ślizgona.

- O, miła moja, czemuś mnie tu przywiodła? - Harry niemal zanucił.

- Przyszłam ci na ratunek – odparła spokojnie Krukonka. - Wiesz, nargle i te ich feromony...

- Dziękuję ci, mój ty promyczku księżycowy – odparł Harry.

Luna odeszła, a na jej twarzy malował się nieco dziwny uśmieszek. W końcu to nie będzie jej wina, że zaraz stanie się coś, co...

Ciężka dłoń opadła Harry'emu na ramię. Chłopak odwrócił się i stanął oko w oko z bladym mężczyzną o chudej, zapadniętej twarzy i niechlujnych włosach do ramion. Obdarte ubranie wydawało z siebie nieprzyjemny zapach i trudno było uwierzyć, że jakieś trzydzieści lat temu mogło to być zupełnie przyzwoite wdzianko.

- Filch! - z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się iście koci pomruk. - Pan Mioteł i Władca Wszystkich Schowków! - Wyciągnął palec i zaczął nim muskać klatkę piersiową woźnego. - Wiem z pewnych źródeł, że zna pan każdy schowek i zakamarek tego zamku jak własną kieszeń. Może byśmy udali się na małe zwiedzanko? Pokaże mi pan swoją kolekcję mioteł...

Tego już było za wiele. Fred i George błyskawicznie dopadli Harry'ego, zatkali mu usta i chwyciwszy go wpół, zaczęli z nim uciekać.

O, Merlinie. Są już martwi. Powinni spisać testament.

_Mamusiu, ratuj...!_


	12. Herbata Czubka

W noc z piątku na sobotę Harry nawet nie zmrużył oka. Gdy bardzo wczesnym rankiem ucichły wreszcie wszystkie hałasy i w dormitoriach zapadła kompletna cisza, wstał z łóżka i ostrożnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku sypialni bliźniaków.

Wyszeptał zaklęcie, zapobiegające skrzypieniu drzwi i wsunął się do środka, rozglądając na wszystkie strony. Gdy wreszcie wypatrzył rude czupryny uśpionych bliźniaków, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Na palcach podkradł się do nocnego stolika, na którym leżał notes. Otworzył go i zaczął przeglądać listę herbat, opatrzoną notatkami dotyczącymi ich przewidywalnego działania. Teraz przynajmniej będzie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Herbaciane niespodzianki zaczęły mu się już bowiem wylewać uszami.

Gdy dotarł do ósmej herbaty od końca, na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Idealnie. Zemsta będzie słodka...

Zamknął notes, odkłądając go dokładnie tak, jak leżał i cichaczem wymknął się z dormitorium siódmoklasistów. Kładąc się do łóżka, rozkoszował się myślą o tym, co czeka braci Weasley za kilka godzin. Odkrył bowiem pewien mały sekret, dotyczący szkła, z jakiego wykonany był pucharek, w którym serwowano mu herbaty. Tak więc nie będzie problemów z dokonaniem małej zamiany.

Skubańcy przekonają się na własnej skórze, że niektóre żarty bywają mało śmieszne.

Gdy w trzy godziny później Harry pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym, bliźniacy przyglądali mu się czujnie i ze strachem w oczach. Harry musiał się domyślić, że jego wczorajsze szaleństwa, zakończone molestowaniem seksualnym woźnego, to ich sprawka. Takich rzeczy nie można było puścić płazem i bliźniacy daliby sobie głowy uciąć, że nie ominie ich sroga zemsta.

Uprzejmy uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego wystraszył ich jeszcze bardziej. Bliźniacy w milczeniu przyglądali się, jak Harry podchodzi do stołu i sięga po przygotowany już pucharek.

- Herbata Czubka – wyszeptał Harry tak cicho, aby nikt go nie usłyszał. Z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że żółty płyn przybiera odcień głębokiej czerni. Bez wahania wypił zawartość pucharka, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać od grymasu, gdyż oleisty płyn był wyjątkowo niesmaczny.

- O fu – mruknął. – Lukrecja.

Upuścił pucharek, wyjął różdżkę i jednym machnięciem wyczarował ostrą, połyskującą brzytwę. Osunął się na podłogę, wbił wzrok w metalowe ostrze i zaczął je delikatnie muskać palcami, sprawiając wrażenie absolutnie zafascynowanego.

W chwilę potem do pokoju wspólnego zeszła Hermiona. Jej oczom ukazał się Harry, którego wzrok błądził teraz od ostrza brzytwy do własnego nadgarstka i z powrotem.

- Co do licha…? – jęknęła dziewczyna.

W mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy Harrym, klęcząc obok i przemawiając do niego łagodnie, jak do dziecka.

- Harry, oddaj mi brzytwę.

- Nie oddam – odparł Harry. – Jest taka… fascynująca.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, gdyż głos Harry'ego brzmiał tępo i martwo, zupełnie, jakby był zahipnotyzowany.

- Harry, skąd ją masz? – spytała, siląc się na spokój.

- Fred i George – odmruknął Harry półgębkiem.

Hermiona wbiła morderczy wzrok w bliźniaków.

- Daliście mu brzytwę? Nie widzicie, w jakim on jest stanie? Jak mogliście…?

- Nie daliśmy mu jej! Sam ją sobie wyczarował! – zaczęli się bronić bracia Weasley.

Ramiona Hermiony zadrżały od wstrzymywanego płaczu. Co z niej za przyjaciółka? Dlaczego niczego nie zauważyła? Czyżby zawiodła Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że nie miał odwagi zwierzyć się jej z dręczących go problemów? Przestał jej ufać?

- Harry, proszę – wyszeptała. – Oddaj mi brzytwę.

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami, ale posłusznie spełnił prośbę. Jednak w chwilę później sięgnął po różdżkę i transmutował poduszkę w nóż. To było jeszcze lepsze niż brzytwa, ponieważ mógł się w nim przejrzeć. Powierzchnia noża połyskiwała srebrno i kusząco.

Hermiona była w szoku.

- Ciekawe, czy jest dobrze naostrzony – zastanawiał się Harry.

Przyjaciółka chwyciła go za rękę, odsuwając na bok dłoń uzbrojoną w nóż.

- Harry, czemu to robisz?

- To przez Freda i George'a – odparł Harry.

Bliźniacy byli przerażeni. Co się stało? Dzisiejsza herbata miała być zupełnie nieszkodliwa, a to, co się właśnie działo, przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie. Merlinie, a może to nie herbata? Może swoimi żartami doprowadzili Harry'ego do załamania nerwowego i biedak postanowił popełnić samobójstwo? O nie, nie, tylko nie to! Nie chcieli skrzywdzić przyjaciela!

- Może mi to łaskawie wyjaśnicie? – warknęła Hermiona, nadal przytrzymując rękę Harry'ego.

- To miał być żart – wymamrotał Fred.

- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tak to się skończy! – dodał pospiesznie George.

- Żart? – sapnęła Hermiona z oczami pełnymi łez. – Mój przyjaciel chce popełnić samobójstwo, to ma być śmieszne? CO MU ZROBILIŚCIE?

- Wczoraj zaproponował Filchowi seks w schowku na miotły – wymamrotali bliźniacy.

- Słucham? – Hermiona zdębiała. – A więc to nie były głupie plotki?

- Nie, on to naprawdę zrobił, widzieliśmy na własne oczy. Cholera, skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć? To miał być żart! – zaczęli się przekrzykiwać obaj chłopcy.

W tym momencie pojawił się nieco zaspany Neville, który zszedł do pokoju wspólnego zwabiony dochodzącym stąd hałasem. Jego oczom ukazał się bardzo dziwny widok – Harry na podłodze z nożem w ręku, zapłakana Hermiona z brzytwą i bladzi jak trup bliźniacy Weasley.

Neville natychmiast oprzytomniał. Zbliżył się do Harry'ego, uklęknął przy nim i pochylił, aby mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.

- Harry? – spytał, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

- Neville – odparł obojętnie Harry.

Pytanie, jakie padło, było zadane zupełnie serio.

- Ty chyba nie chcesz popełnić samobójstwa?

- Nie, skąd? – Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

- To czemu trzymasz nóż, a Hermiona szlocha z brzytwą w ręku? – indagował Neville łagodnie.

- Bo to wspaniałe. Widzisz, jakie piękne czubki? Ostre, błyszczące. Dzisiaj jestem w nastroju do podziwiania czubków – odparł Harry.

W tym momencie Fred i George zrozumieli, co się stało. Jakimś cudem podali Harry'emu nie tę herbatę, co trzeba. Ale do licha, Herbata Czubka miała zmienić pijącego w wesołego świrusa, a nie potencjalnego samobójcę, przyglądającemu się nożowi z miną połykacza mieczy! W oczach braci pojawiły się łzy. Przed chwilą przeżyli największy koszmar w życiu, ale należało im się. To była ich kara za to, przez co ich przyjaciel musiał przejść w ciągu ostatnich dni.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Neville, który faktycznie rozumiał o wiele więcej, niż Hermiona czy nawet bracia Weasley. Zmarszczył brwi i wyszeptał cicho łacińską inkantację. Nóż w dłoni Harry'ego zmienił się w duże, białe pióro, zakończone nieco stępionym czubkiem. – Skoro tak, to co powiesz na to?

Harry rozpromienił się.

- Neville, to jest ekstra! Dzięki. Jesteś królem czubków!

- Bardzo mi miło – odparł z powagą Neville. Dostrzegł, że Hermiona wyraźnie się odprężyła, wiedząc już, że rzekome skłonności samobójcze Harry'ego to zwykłe nieporozumienie.

Wszyscy czworo myśleli to samo: _Zrobię wszystko, aby Harry był bezpieczny._


	13. Herbata Tostowa

W sobotni poranek, gdy minęło już działanie Herbaty Czubka, Harry podszedł do Neville'a i mocno go uściskał.

— Dzięki — wyszeptał. — To nie miało tak wyglądać. Chciałem tylko nastraszyć bliźniaków i odpłacić im pięknym za nadobne. Nie sądziłem, że Hermiona zobaczy mnie w takim stanie.

— Ja też się przeraziłem — przyznał Neville, oddając uścisk.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Harry. — Przepraszam.

— No trudno, ale żeby mi to było po raz ostatni! — przykazał Neville.

— Słowo honoru — obiecał Harry.

Odetchnął z ulgą, wyczuwając, że Neville się odprężył. Było mu głupio, bo naprawdę nie przewidział, że ktoś (oprócz Freda i George'a) może zobaczyć go w takim stanie. Obaj chłopcy w znacznie lepszych humorach udali się do łazienki i rozpoczęli poranne ablucje.

Gdy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, Fred i George zerwali się na równe nogi i podbiegli do Harry'ego, ściskając go tak, że omal nie urwali mu głowy.

— Harry! — krzyczeli jeden przez drugiego. — Harry, przepraszamy! Tak nam przykro! Dosyć tego testowania, koniec! Znajdziemy jakiś inny sposób, ale nie będziemy cię więcej narażać!

— Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku — zapewnił Harry. — Nie zrezygnuję z testów.

— Nie ma mowy!

— Obiecałem, prawda? A ja zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa.

— Ale Harry, nie chcemy, aby coś ci się…

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział Harry tonem, który wykluczał jakakolwiek dyskusję.

— Skoro tak mówisz… — mruknął George. Fred z wahaniem sięgnął po pucharek, napełnił go i podał królikowi doświadczalnego dzisiejszą herbatkę. Harry bez wahania wypił płyn o srebrnej barwie i oblizał usta w zadumie.

— To w ogóle nie ma smaku — zauważył.

— Ciesz się, mogło być znacznie gorzej — zauważył rozsądnie Neville.

— No tak, masz rację.

W tym momencie w pokoju wspólnym pojawiła się Hermiona. Na jej widok Harry wyciągnął ramiona i uśmiechnął się. Hermiona rzuciła mu się w objęcia z takim impetem, że niemal zbiła go z nóg.

— Harry! — krzyknęła. — Tak się martwiłam!

— Wiem. Przepraszam — wyszeptał Harry.

— Wiesz przecież, że jeśli masz jakiś problem, zawsze jestem obok. Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim…

— Obiecuję, że jeśli będę musiał z kimś porozmawiać, zwrócę się do ciebie. W końcu od czego ma się przyjaciół? A ty jesteś jedną z najbliższych mi osób.

— I wzajemnie. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado.

Piątka Gryfonów opuściła wieżę, nie czekając na Rona, który, jak wszyscy wiedzieli, lubił sobie dłużej pospać w weekendy. W drodze na śniadanie wesoło sobie rozmawiali. Harry przez cały czas obejmował ramieniem Hermionę. Wszyscy usiedli przy stole Gryffindoru, nie dostrzegając dziwnego spojrzenia szarych oczu, które podejrzliwie prześlizgnęły się po ramieniu Harry'ego.

— Umieram z głodu — wyznał Harry. Chwycił tosta, posmarował go masłem i dżemem borówkowym, czując, że zaczyna lecieć mu ślinka. Para szarych oczu śledziła każdy jego ruch, podczas, gdy nieświadomy niczego Gryfon zajadał się tostem. Po chwili sięgnął po bekon. Starannie pokroił duży plaster na kilka mniejszych kawałeczków i sięgnął po jeden z nich.

W tym momencie kawałek bekonu zmienił się w tosta.

— Co to? — Harry w osłupieniu przyglądał się swojemu talerzowi. Chwycił kolejny kawałek bekonu. Znów to samo! Trzeci kawałek… i znowu tost!

Zirytowany chwycił pucharek i przechylił go do ust, chcąc się napić dyniowego soku. Niemal się udusił, gdy zawartość pucharka zmieniła się w kawałek chrupiącego tosta dokładnie w momencie, gdy sok dotknął jego warg.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Neville.

— Coś, co bardzo mi się nie podoba — odparł Harry. — Wszystko, czego się dotknę, zamienia się w tosta! Szlag by to, chciałem zjeść trochę bekonu…

Neville wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po kawałek mięsa leżący na talerzu kolegi i podniósł go do ust Harry'ego.

— No to zamknij oczy, otwórz buzię — zaproponował.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale dostrzegł, że Neville manewruje bekonem tak ostrożnie, aby nie dotknąć jego warg. Udało się!

— Pyszne — powiedział i szybko znów otworzył usta, czekając na kolejną porcję. W obserwujących go szarych oczach rozpalił się gniew.

— I jak? — spytał Neville.

— Nie masz na co narzekać, w końcu jem ci z ręki — zażartował Harry.

Neville zachichotał, nie przerywając karmienia. Po bekonie nadszedł czas na borówkowe mufinki, co spowodowało wytrzeszcz pewnej pary szarych oczu.

Co ten Longbottom wyrabia? Tylko on, Draco Malfoy, miał prawo tak karmić Harry'ego. A jedyną rzeczą, jaka miała prawo znajdować się w ustach Pottera, był jego malfoyowski język!

Draco zamarł z przerażenia. _Skąd, u licha, wzięły się te myśli?_

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast. Tamtego dnia, na korytarzu, gdy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiadane tym głębokim, niemal pieszczotliwym tonem…

To właśnie wtedy się zaczęło. Potter stał się _jego _Potterem.

Oczy Dracona błysnęły drapieżnie.

Skoro tak… to czas rozpocząć grę.


	14. Herbata Miętowa

W poniedziałek Harry wstał z łóżka we wspaniałym humorze. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze mu się spało. Żadnych koszmarów, złych wspomnień, wizji. Być może dlatego, że – do czego Harry absolutnie się nie przyznawał, skądże znowu! – przed pójściem spać przyglądał się fotografii Dracona, życząc mu w duchu słodkich snów?

Po porannym prysznicu Harry wyjrzał na moment przez okno, radując się na widok zielonej trawy u podnóża zamku. Cóż za piękny dzień!

Z uśmiechem na ustach i radością w sercu zbiegł do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie już czekali na niego Fred i George.

- Witam! – zawołał wesoło.

- Cześć! – odpowiedzieli bliźniacy, lekko zaskoczeni wspaniałym humorem kolegi.

- Dziś będzie wspaniały dzień. Czuję to w kościach – oznajmił pogodnie Harry. – Jest tak pięknie i słonecznie, powietrze wręcz orzeźwia…

- O tak – zarechotali bliźniacy. – My również mamy przeczucie, że będziesz dziś _bardzo_ orzeźwiony.

- No to co dzisiaj dla mnie macie?

- Herbatę Miętową. – George wręczył Harry'emu pucharek.

Harry wypił herbatę, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od komentarza:

- Ale to smakuje jak serowe chrupki!

- Naprawdę? – Zdumiony Fred zapisał uwagę Harry'ego w notesie.

- Naprawdę. Dziwne, myślałem, że miętowa herbata powinna smakować miętą…

- No bo powinna … dziwne, dziwne.

We trójkę usiedli i pogrążyli się w dyskusji na temat poprzednich herbat i ich działania, czekając na pozostałych kolegów. Gdy dołączyli do nich Neville, Ron i Hermiona, cała szóstka udała się wspólnie na śniadanie.

- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj nie będziesz już fiksował – zażartował Neville.

- Oj nie, dzisiaj chyba będę w miarę normalny. – Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i sięgnął po bekon, rozkoszując się jego smakiem i tym, że nie musi już być karmiony. Smak mięsa pomógł zabić smak serowych chrupek.

O dziwo, miętowa herbata wydawała się nie mieć żadnych efektów. I tak też było, ale tylko do czasu, kiedy do Wielkiej Sali wkroczył Severus Snape. W chwili, gdy minął siedzącego przy stole Harry'ego, ten wbił w niego wzrok, śledząc każdy ruch profesora.

Po drugiej stronie sali Draco Malfoy gapił się na czarnowłosego Gryfona.

Nastąpiła dosyć ciekawa reakcja łańcuszkowa. Ślizgoni przyglądali się Draconowi, ten patrzył na Harry'ego, a ten z kolei nie spuszczał wzroku z Mistrza Eliksirów. Napięcie rosło. Przyglądający się spożywali śniadanie, nie patrząc na to, co wkładają do ust i macając dłońmi po stole w poszukiwaniu jedzenia.

Gdy Snape skończył posiłek i odstawił pucharek, Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Profesor wstał i opuścił Wielką Salę. Harry natychmiast podążył za nim, rzucając przyjaciołom jakąś wymówkę. Nie wiedział, że podąża za nim wiedziony ciekawością Draco. Harry przemykał się korytarzami niczym rasowy szpieg, jak przystało na kogoś, kto miał na koncie pięć lat bezkarnego wałęsania się dokoła po ciszy nocnej.

Snape stanął przed drzwiami klasy eliksirów i sięgnął dłonią do klamki. W tym momencie Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i mruknął:

- Drętwota!

Trafiony celnym „strzałem" Mistrz Eliksirów runął na ziemię jak worek ziemniaków. Harry, cały w skowronkach, szybko schował różdżkę do kieszeni, chwycił Snape'a za nogę i zaciągnął go do klasy, zapominając zupełnie o zaryglowaniu drzwi.

Ponownie wyciągnął różdżkę i chwytając leżące na biurku pióro oraz kawałek pergaminu, szybko transmutował je w niezbędne mu akcesoria. Znakomicie. Miał już wszystko, czego potrzebował. Odłożył różdżkę na bok i trzymając w lewej dłoni nowiusieńką szczoteczkę do zębów, wycisnął na nią odpowiednią ilość miętowej pasty do zębów.

Teraz był gotów przystąpić do działania. Otworzył usta leżącemu bez ruchu mężczyźnie i rozpoczął atak. Szuru-buru. Ciachu-machu. Lewa-prawa. A potem ruchy okrężne. Harry pracował w pocie czoła, dbając, aby każdy skrawek profesorskiego uzębienia został należycie dopieszczony. I w końcu się doczekał. Zęby Mistrza Eliksirów zalśniły oszałamiająco.

Wprawdzie był to bardziej połysk wyglancowanego żółtego sera, niż perełek, ale dobre i to. Zęby lśniły, a z otworu gębowego wydobywał się przyjemny zapach mięty. Harry starannie przepłukał profesorowi usta, pilnując, aby pacjent nie nałykał się pasty.

Gdy skończył, wyrzucił zużytą szczoteczkę w kąt, usatysfakcjonowany dobrze wykonaną robotą. Prawdę mówiąc przyszło mu do głowy również nitkowanie w opcji full wypas, ale to byłoby zdecydowanie zbyt czasochłonne. Poza tym bolały go ręce od pieczołowitego usuwania pozostałości po posiłkach z ostatnich trzech lat.

Zadowolony z siebie Harry opuścił klasę w podskokach, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Draco, Fred i George byli świadkami całej akcji.

_Herbata Miętowa wzbudza zapędy mugolskiego dentysty_, skrupulatnie zanotował Fred.

Draco przyglądał się całej sytuacji w osłupieniu. Gdy wreszcie wrócił do swego dormitorium, zamknął się w nim na cztery spusty i świadom, że jest zupełnie sam, zaczął ryczeć ze śmiechu.

Harry Potter właśnie spenetrował najintymniejsze zakątki boskiego ciała profesora Severusa Snape'a.

Cóż, że ze szczoteczką do zębów.


	15. Herbata Zdziecinnienia

Harry wiedział, że powinien być przerażony tym, co zrobił, ale to było stanowczo zbyt zabawne. Nie dość, że oszołomił i zgwałcił doustnie Snape'a, ale jeszcze uszło mu to na sucho. Syriusz byłby z niego cholernie dumny. Gdyby tylko umiał wysyłać zakodowane listy, na pewno by mu się pochwalił.

Rozbawiony Harry bez oporów wypił dzisiejszą herbatę.

W chwilę potem zdarzyło się coś dziwnego — poczuł lekki ból, rozprzestrzeniający się po całym ciele. Wrażenie było tak nieprzyjemne i niespodziewane, że sapnął z zaskoczenia. Nagle błysnęło jasne światło i na miejscu piętnastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera stał on sam — tyle, że w wieku pięciu lat.

Na szczęście ubranie skurczyło się wraz z nim, ale to była jedyna dobra wiadomość. Zła była taka, że nie rozpoznawał stojących przed nim bliźniaków.

Oczy dziecka rozszerzyły się ze strachu na widok wysokiego, nieznanego mu człowieka o rudych włosach. Zaczął się powoli cofać, szukając drogi ucieczki. W tym momencie do pokoju wspólnego wszedł jeden z uczniów. Harry błyskawicznie prysnął w panice na korytarz, korzystając z uchylonego portretu Grubej Damy. Zmykał tak szybko, że bliźniacy nie mieli szans go złapać.

— Cholera, szybki jak Błyskawica! — mruknął George.

Bracia Weasley rzucili się w pościg korytarzami Hogwartu. Wprawdzie wiedzieli, że w zamku nic złego nie mogło się chłopcu przydarzyć, ale dziecko nie wiedziało przecież, gdzie jest i musiało być śmiertelnie przerażone.

— Jak mogliśmy tak to skrewić? — wysapał Fred, biegnąc tak szybko jak mógł.

— A żebym wiedział. Miał zdziecinnieć, ale _umysłowo_ — odparł George.

Harry przemierzał pędem nieznane mu korytarze, uciekając jak mógł najdalej od dwóch rudowłosych potworów. Zbiegł ze schodów i wtedy zrozumiał, że jest już bezpieczny. Drobiąc nóżkami, podbiegł do Draco Malfoya i chwycił go za rękę.

— Na rączki! — zażądał.

Draco był w takim szoku na widok pięcioletniego Harry'ego Pottera, że odruchowo usłuchał. Pochylił się i poczuł, jak ręce dziecka obejmują jego kark, a nóżki owijają się wokół pasa.

— Co się stało, malutki? — spytał Draco, gładząc malca po plecach.

— Gonią mnie potwory o czerwonych włosach — pożalił się Harry. — Musisz mnie przed nimi bronić.

— Potwory? Jakie potwory? — Nie zrozumiał Draco.

W tym momencie dobiegli do nich Fred i George.

— Malfoy, natychmiast oddaj nam Harry'ego — powiedzieli stanowczo.

— Nie pozwól im mnie zabrać! — błagał Harry.

— Nie pozwolę — obiecał Draco, nadal gładząc malca po plecach uspokajającym gestem. Spojrzał ostro na bliźniaków. — Obawiam się, że muszę odmówić.

— Sam widzisz, co się stało. To nasza wina i musimy przywrócić Harry'ego do normalnego stanu. Po prostu nam go oddaj.

— Nie! — jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu ramienia Dracona.

— Harry, na Merlina, dlaczego tak się uparłeś, aby uczepić się właśnie _jego_? — Fred kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Bo on jest wężem — wymamrotał Harry. — A węże nigdy nie robią mi krzywdy.

Draco poczuł, że tężeje na dźwięk tych słów. Czy to znaczy, że ktoś krzywdził _jego_ Harry'ego? W oczach błysnęła mu wściekłość, ale dłonie wciąż pozostały łagodne i delikatne.

— Możecie się wypchać — parsknął w kierunku bliźniaków i odmaszerował korytarzem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, trzymając w objęciach trzęsącego się ze strachu malca. Zajął swoje miejsce przy stole z taką swobodą, jakby codziennie siadał do śniadania z pięciolatkiem na kolanach.

Dziecko patrzyło na piętrzące się na stole sterty jedzenia, ale po nic nie sięgnęło. Ściągnęło to zaciekawione spojrzenia ze strony siedzących nieopodal uczniów. W końcu Pansy nie wytrzymała i spytała łagodnie:

— Harry, czemu nie jesz? Nie jesteś głodny?

— A wolno mi jeść? — Harry popatrzył na nią z dziecinną nadzieją.

Żałosny ton głosu dziecka poruszył serca nawet najtwardszych Ślizgonów. Czyżby ktoś go głodził?

— Oczywiście, że ci wolno — powiedział Draco. — Na co masz ochotę?

Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał poważnie w twarz swojemu wybawcy.

— Mogę naleśniczka? Zawsze chciałem spróbować choć jednego…

Pansy błyskawicznie sięgnęła po naleśnik, posmarowała go masłem, pokropiła obficie słodkim syropem i podała chłopcu.

— Bardzo proszę, Harry — wyszeptała.

— Dziękuję! — Buzia dziecka rozpromieniła się jak słoneczko. Chłopiec nabił naleśnik na widelec i jadł małymi kęsami, rozkoszując się każdym przełykanym kawałeczkiem. — Ale dobre!

— Słuchaj, ty nas naprawdę nie pamiętasz? — spytał Draco.

— Ja was znam? — zdumiał się Harry.

— Owszem, już się spotkaliśmy. Jestem Draco.

— Fajnie. A ja jestem Harry.

— Wiem, maleńki. — Na twarzy Dracona pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Więc jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — stwierdził Harry pewnym siebie głosem.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz? — zaciekawiła się Pansy.

— Bo jesteście wężami — odparło dziecko tonem, który zdradzał, że odpowiedź jest oczywista i absolutnie zrozumiała.

— Tak? — Draco uniósł lekko jedną brew.

— No. Wszyscy moim przyjaciele w domu to węże. Pilnują, abym był bezpieczny i nigdy nie zostawiają mnie samego. Cały czas z nimi rozmawiam. Ludzie się ich boją, bo ich nie rozumieją, a ja rozumiem wszystko! Węże są fajniejsze od innych zwierzaków. Jak kogoś kochają, to już na zawsze. I mnie chronią — wyjaśnił Harry.

Ramiona Draco mocniej objęły chłopca. O tak, węże są bardzo stałe w uczuciach…

Po jakimś czasie w zachowaniu Harry'ego dało się zauważyć pewną nerwowość. Draco dostrzegł, że ramiona chłopca zaczynają drżeć.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał.

Dziecko upuściło widelec i przylgnęło do Dracona całym ciałem, chwytając go za szatę na piersi.

— Mogę cię sobie zatrzymać?

— Zatrzymać? — Na twarzy Ślizgona odbiło się zmieszanie, połączone z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak, zatrzymać. Uratowałeś mnie przed potworami, pozwoliłeś mi jeść, no i jesteś taki ko… ko… kochany — wyjąkał Harry.

To był jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy Draco uśmiechnął się szczerze i przyjaźnie.

— Możesz mnie zatrzymać, jeśli chcesz — odszepnął.

— Naprawdę mogę?

— Naprawdę — potwierdził Draco.

Drobne ramionka objęły jego kark, a coś miękkiego — usta dziecka — wycisnęło mu na policzku wilgotny pocałunek.

— Dziękuję! — zaszczebiotał Harry.

Draco pochylił się i zanurzywszy twarz w czarnych włosach malca, pocałował go delikatnie w czubek głowy. Taki obrót spraw bardzo go cieszył.

Teraz Harry naprawdę należał do niego. A nikomu jeszcze nie udało się wyzwolić spod władzy Malfoya.


	16. Herbata Zmniejszająca

W środę Harry obudził się w łóżku Dracona Malfoya. Przez chwilę przyglądał się śpiącemu smacznie Ślizgonowi, czując, że oblewa się rumieńcem na myśl o tym, gdzie się obecnie znajduje i jak Mal… Draco wczoraj się nim opiekował. Niemniej jednak wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia było przyjemne i wywołało lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Miał wielką ochotę zostać tu, w łóżku, wiedział jednak, że gdy Draco się obudzi, sytuacja może się zrobić niezręczna. W końcu będzie miał koło siebie nastoletniego chłopaka, a nie słodkiego pięciolatka. Ostrożnie odsunął obejmujące go ramię i wstał, rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na twarz uśpionego Dracona. Następnie bezszelestnie opuścił dormitorium Ślizgonów i wymknął się na korytarz, zamierzając udać się do wieży Gryffindoru.

Niestety, nie dane mu było powrócić do własnego łóżka, gdyż za zakrętem korytarza natknął się na opartych niedbale o ścianę Freda i George'a.

— I jak tam? — zagadnął go Fred ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — Miły miałeś wieczór?

— O tak — odparł Harry. — Dzięki.

Bliźniacy wyglądali na niezadowolonych, przekonawszy się, że Harry nie ma zamiaru raczyć ich opowieścią o tym, co działo się wczorajszego wieczoru w dormitorium Ślizgonów. Nadąsany George podał mu więc pucharek z kolejną herbatą. Harry zerknął do środka. Napój miał delikatną, białą barwę, niczym chmury. Harry wypił wszystko duszkiem.

— Smakuje jak czekoladowe mleko — powiedział.

— Czekoladowe mleko? Dziwne, coś nam nie wyszło, smak miał być nieco inny… — Fred skwapliwie zanotował informację w notesie.

Harry nagle się wzdrygnął. Poczuł dziwnie znajome uczucie, które pamiętał jeszcze z poprzedniego dnia. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, znów zmienił się w pięciolatka.

— O w mordę! — krzyknął George.

— Dobrze powiedziane — uzupełnił Fred. — Zduplikowaliśmy herbatę! Tylko smak jest inny…

Harry wycofał się raczkiem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, a potem puścił się pędem, umykając do dormitorium. Jednym susem wskoczył na łóżko Dracona, natychmiast go przy tym budząc.

— Harry? — wymamrotał Ślizgon, ostrożnie zdejmując z siebie rozdygotanego malca. — Co się stało?

— Czerwonowłose potwory. Znowu je widziałem — wyszeptało dziecko.

— Znowu? Przecież im powiedziałem, że mają cię zostawić w spokoju! — zirytował się Draco. Wstał z łóżka, trzymając chłopca w objęciach i obaj udali się do łazienki. Harry z ciekawością przyglądał się, jak jego opiekun przygotowuje kąpiel, wlewając do wody sporą ilość kolorowego płynu. Wanna natychmiast wypełniła się zabawnymi bąbelkami.

— To dla mnie? — spytało zdumione dziecko.

— Dla nas obojga. — Draco zrzucił piżamę i pomógł rozebrać się chłopcu.

— Te banieczki naprawdę są dla mnie? Możesz je marnować na takiego przygłupa, jak ja? — upewniał się Harry.

Draco zamarł. Po chwili wziął malca na ręce i mocno go do siebie przytulił.

— Nie jesteś żadnym przygłupem — wymruczał. — Jesteś po prostu… wyjątkowy.

— Wyjątkowy? — Oczy dziecka napełniły się łzami.

— Tak, wyjątkowy — zapewnił go Draco i wszedł do wody, trzymając cały czas chłopca w ramionach.

— Skoro tak mówisz, to na pewno jestem wyjątkowy! — skonkludował radośnie malec. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie było mu tak dobrze! Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i z chichotem próbował chwytać różnokolorowe bańki z piany, zanosząc się od śmiechu, gdy wszystkie co do jednej rozpryskiwały mu się w dłoniach.

Draco ostrożnie umył Harry'ego, pilnując, aby rozdokazywany malec przypadkiem się nie podtopił. Po skończonej, pełnej śmiechu kąpieli obaj wyszli z wanny, a Draco starannie wytarł chłopca i pomógł mu się ubrać. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu na widok Harry'ego Pottera w szatach w barwach Slytherinu, oczywiście uprzednio zmniejszonych. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że dziecko wygląda wyjątkowo dobrze w ślizgońskich kolorach. Potwierdziła to entuzjastyczna reakcja Pansy, która na widok małego „ślizgonka" aż pisnęła z zachwytu.

— Aleś ty śliczny! — zawołała.

— Cześć, Pansy! — rozpromienił się Harry.

— Cześć, Harry. — Dziewczyna nachyliła się i ucałowała malca w policzek.

Po chwili wszyscy szykowali się do zejścia na śniadanie. Harry był już na rękach Dracona, gdy niespodziewanie portret Salazara Slytherina zaczął na niego syczeć. Dziecko przechyliło głowę, uważnie wsłuchując się w każde syknięcie.

— Co on ci powiedział? — spytał Draco, gdy portret wreszcie umilkł.

— Pytał, czy zostałem wreszcie przydzielony do właściwego domu. Podobno tiara mu powiedziała, że powinienem tutaj być i że jestem wężem w lwiej skórze. Co to znaczy?

— To znaczy, że powinieneś być właśnie tutaj, w Slytherinie — odparł Draco, otrząsając się z lekkiego szoku, wywołanym słowami jednego z założycieli Hogwartu.

— A to ja nie jestem w Slytherinie? — zdumiało się dziecko.

— Niestety nie — odparła Pansy z nutką smutku w głosie.

— Ale to znaczy, że skoro jestem gdzie indziej, to tam gdzie indziej powinienem być — zaczął mędrkować Harry. — Ale jeśli węże miałyby mi zrobić coś złego, to muszę się od nich trzymać z daleka.

Draco skrzywił się lekko. Wiedział, że Harry dorastał wśród mugoli i nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu czarodziejskiego świata, póki do niego nie trafił. Prawdopodobnie ktoś mu powiedział, że Voldemort był Ślizgonem, a potem on, Draco, zachował się w pociągu jak idiota…

— Żaden wąż nigdy nie zrobi ci krzywdy — zapewnił poważnie.

— Wiem! — pisnął Harry. — Ponieważ ty jesteś mój, a jesteś szefem węży i one muszą cię we wszystkim słuchać!

— Święta racja. — Draco cmoknął malca w policzek. — No to jazda na śniadanie!

Tego dnia zajęcia upływały w wyjątkowo szybkim tempie. Harry towarzyszył Draconowi na każdym kroku, siedząc cichutko jak myszka i rysując coś na kawałku pergaminu, który dostał, aby mu się nie nudziło. Z całego dnia zapamiętał najlepiej mężczyznę o błękitnych oczach, które śmiały się do niego, choć nie wiedział czemu.

Gdy lekcje się skończyły, obaj wrócili do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, gdzie Harry szybciutko wdrapał się Draconowi na kolana.

— Draco… — wyszeptał cichutko.

— Tak, Harry?

— Jutro znowu będę duży, prawda?

— Owszem.

Harry ziewnął szeroko i ułożył wygodniej, opierając głowę o pierś Dracona. Uśmiechnął się czując obejmujące go ramiona.

— Czy nadal będziesz mój, nawet, gdy będę już duży?

— Jasne — odparł Draco. — Ja jestem twój, a ty jesteś mój. Na zawsze.

— To fajnie. — Harry chwycił Dracona za rękę. — Mogę ci zdradzić pewien sekret?

Draco zamrugał.

— Jeśli chcesz…

— Nigdy tego nikomu nie mówiłem — powiedział poważnym tonem chłopczyk.

— A więc co to za sekret? — Po tonie głosu dziecka Draco wywnioskował, że to musi być coś bardzo ważnego.

— Kocham cię — wymamrotał Harry. Głowa zaczęła mu powoli opadać i po chwili już spał.

Draco odwrócił twarz w stronę ognia na kominku, aby nikt nie mógł dostrzec, że jego oczy zrobiły się nagle dziwnie wilgotne. Choć wiedział, że wypowiadając te słowa, Harry był dzieckiem, to wzruszył go sam fakt, że był pierwszym i jedynym, który to usłyszał.

— Ja też cię kocham — szepnął prosto do ucha śpiącego malca.

Harry nie usłyszał tych słów.


	17. Herbata Nieskromności

Po raz drugi z rzędu Harry obudził się w łóżku Malfoya. Gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedział wczoraj tuż przez zaśnięciem, poczuł, że twarz zaczyna mu płonąć – i to nie z zażenowania. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wspominając, jak wyznał Draconowi, że go kocha i że chciałby go sobie zatrzymać. Cóż z tego, że mówił to jako kilkulatek? Pewne słowa padły i nie dało się ich odkręcić.

Niechętnie wyślizgnął się z łóżka, wciąż czując na skórze dotyk ciepłego ciała Dracona i wymknął się z dormitorium. Gdy stanął w wychodzących na korytarz drzwiach pokoju wspólnego, poczuł się niczym w dniu świstaka. Fred i George znów na niego czekali, niedbale oparci o ścianę.

- I jak było? – zapytali z lubieżnym błyskiem w oczach.

Harry poczuł, że robi się czerwony na twarzy. Uniesione brwi bliźniaków nie pozostawiały wątpliwości – stworzyli już sobie własną wersję wydarzeń. Harry postanowił w duchu, że nic im nie powie. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło, to nie był ich interes.

- Dajcie już tę herbatę – burknął.

- Ajajaj, ktoś tu się chyba bardzo zmieszał! – zaczęli podkpiwać Weasleyowie. – Chłopie, spanie z kimś to całkiem normalna rzecz!

Harry posłał im mordercze spojrzenie, wyrwał pucharek i wypił do dna, rzucając wpierw pobieżne spojrzenie na jego fioletową zawartość. Przełknął, zamlaskał i powiedział zdecydowanie: - Czarna porzeczka.

Fred natychmiast to zapisał.

Harry poczuł, że przez całe jego ciało przebiega impuls. Spojrzał w dół i jęknął. Na Merlina, a na co mu tyle ciuchów? Pospiesznie zaczął się rozbierać, ciskając piżamę za siebie, w głąb pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Gdy został w samych bokserkach, pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. O tak, teraz wyglądał jak należy.

- Harry? Gdzieś ty się podział?

Trójka Gryfonów spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. W drzwiach pokoju wspólnego stanął Draco. Jego szare oczy natychmiast utkwiły w rozebranym niemal do rosołu Harrym.

- I co ty na to? – spytał zaczepnie Gryfon.

- Jak na lato – odparł Draco bezwiednie.

Harry wyrwał George'owi różdżkę i zaczął nią manewrować w okolicy genitaliów. Dwóch Gryfonów i jeden Ślizgon przyglądali się jego manewrom z zapartym tchem. Odetchnęli z ulgą dopiero, gdy zobaczyli, że Harry po prostu zmienił sobie kolor bokserek z czerwonego na zielony, z wzorkiem w wężyki.

- O Merlinie! – Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od jęku (ale dystyngowanego. Malfoyowie nie jęczą, a jeśli już, to elegancko). Harry wyglądał świetnie w czerwonych bokserkach i niczym więcej, ale w zielonych… nie można było oderwać od niego oczu.

Gryfon zbliżył się do Ślizgona, a na jego twarzy malował się drapieżny wyraz.

- Wiesz, że jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? – zamruczał.

- Wiem – odparł Draco, nie będąc w stanie oderwać oczu od ciała Harry'ego.

- A ty jesteś dziedzicem Malfoyów.

- No tak. – Draco z trudem się powstrzymywał, aby nie wyciągnąć dłoni i nie musnąć palcami tej jasnej skóry.

- Więc chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że najlepsi powinni trzymać się razem? – Harry przysunął się tak blisko, że niemal dotykał twarzą policzka Dracona.

- O… tak! Absolutnie! – Sens tych słów dotarł do Malfoya dopiero po dłuższej chwili, ale szybko otrząsnął się ze stuporu.

- Jesteśmy bez wątpienia najbardziej interesującymi osobami w całej szkole. Powinniśmy zatem trzymać sztamę.

- I jesteśmy też wpływowi! – zgodził się Draco.

- Razem stworzymy taką parę, że ludzie będą o nas opowieści pisać – skonkludował Harry.

- No to nie ma wyjścia, musimy się poświęcić dla dobra ogółu. Nie odmówimy publice tej przyjemności. – Draco przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego.

- Jestem gotów na takie poświęcenie – stwierdził poważnie Gryfon. – Będzie z nas świetna para.

- Harry i Draco. Draco i Harry.

- A w skrócie „drarry".

Oboje popatrzyli na siebie z uznaniem. A potem stało się to, co majaczyło na horyzoncie już od jakiegoś czasu. Było zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednim razem, gdy przypadkowo zetknęli się ustami. Nie byli pewni, kto kogo objął jako pierwszy, liczyła się tylko bliskość ich ciał i penetrujące wnętrza ust niecierpliwe, zachłanne języki. Zatracili się we wzajemnych pieszczotach do tego stopnia, że nie zwrócili nawet uwagi na świadków całej sceny – bliźniaków, którzy pospiesznie robili notatki, mające tyle wspólnego z testowaną dzisiaj herbatą, co Snape z uprzejmością.

- Przepraszam bardzo! – Chrząkanie Pansy Parkinson natychmiast przywróciło chłopcom zmysły. – Bardzo się cieszę, że tak wam tu dobrze, ale za chwilę reszta domu będzie schodzić na śniadanie. Nie musicie dawać pierwszorocznym lekcji poglądowej, jak należy się lizać.

Radzi nieradzi, chłopcy musieli przyznać Pansy rację. Oderwali się od siebie niechętnie i Harry już miał podążyć za bliźniakami do wieży Gryffindoru, gdy Draco niespodziewanie chwycił go za ramię i wciągnął do pokoju wspólnego.

- Ubieraj się! – rozkazał, podając Harry'emu piżamę i starając się nie patrzeć na tę kuszącą, jasną skórę. – Nikt oprócz mnie nie ma prawa oglądać cię w takim stanie!

- A co ja poradzę, że jestem taki przystojny i ludzie pożerają mnie wzrokiem? – Gryfon tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Draco dotknął dłonią policzka Harry'ego i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Jego głos drżał z tłumionej pasji.

- Jesteś cholernie atrakcyjny, ale jesteś mój, rozumiesz? _Mój_. Nie będziesz pokazywał innym tego, co należy tylko do mnie.

- Ale…

- Zrozumiałeś, co powiedziałem?

- Tak – odpowiedział Harry ugodowo.

- I bardzo dobrze. – Draco musnął ustami wargi Harry'ego. – Teraz wracaj do siebie, ubieraj się i idź na śniadanie.

Wyczuł, że Gryfon zadrżał z rozkoszy pod wpływem jego dotyku. I bardzo dobrze. Wreszcie wszystko było jasne.

Potter był _jego_. I tak już zostanie, nikt bowiem nie odważyłby się odebrać Malfoyowi czegoś, co do niego należy.


	18. Herbata Kłamczuszka

Przez ostatnich kilka lat Harry zdążył przywyknąć do tego, że jako Chłopiec Który Przeżył jest obiektem zainteresowania i uwagi. Z tego powodu wyrobił w sobie umiejętność unikania odpowiedzi na pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Czasem irytowało to jego przyjaciół, ale Harry uważał, że ma prawo zachować pewne rzeczy tylko dla siebie – a jedną z nich było wspomnienie, jak troskliwie zajmował się nim Draco dwa dni temu.

W piątkowy ranek Harry niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, przyznając w duchu, że znacznie wygodniej spało mu się, gdy czuł obejmujące go ciepłe ramię pewnego Ślizgona. To było bardzo przyjemne uczucie, takie… ciepłe i bezpieczne. W tym momencie nie wystarczało mu już patrzenie na ich wspólną fotografię. Dotyk ciała Dracona był nieporównanie przyjemniejszy.

Nieco zażenowany własnymi myślami Harry ubrał się, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co na siebie wkłada. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół pewnej pary szarych oczu i bladych, wąskich warg.

Noga za nogą ruszył do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie jak zwykle czekali na niego Fred i George. Nie wdając się w dyskusje, Harry chwycił podany mu pucharek i wypił jego zawartość.

- I jak smakowało? – spytał Fred.

- Ohydnie – odparł Harry.

Fred zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem, robiąc notatki. Coś znowu było nie tak ze smakiem.

W tym momencie w pokoju wspólnym pojawili się Ron i Hermiona, dyskutując zawzięcie.

- Czym ty się tak przejmujesz? – mówił Ron. – Przecież Malfoy nie odebrał mu cnoty, nie bój jeża…

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

- Harry, czy nadal jesteś dziewicą? – zapytała wprost.

- Już nie.

Oczy wyszły Ronowi z orbit, a szczęka niemal uderzyła o ziemię.

- Spałeś z kimś? – wycharczał.

- Owszem.

- Harry, czy to Malfoy odebrał ci cnotę? – Hermiona jak zwykle zaczęła drążyć temat.

- Tak – wymamrotał Harry.

- Zabiję gada! Utłukę! – wrzasnął Ron. – Ten gnojek rozdziewiczył mi przyjaciela!

Hermiona wyglądała na równie rozgniewaną, ale kontynuowała przesłuchanie.

- Czy on cię skrzywdził? Zadał ci ból?

_No skąd_, pomyślał Harry, a głośno powiedział: - Oczywiście, że tak.

- Malfoy, jesteś już trupem! – Ron wyleciał z rykiem na korytarz, a za nim rozwścieczona Hermiona.

W tym momencie do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Neville. Zobaczył, jak portret zamyka się z trzaskiem, a bliźniacy niemal tarzają się po podłodze z uciechy.

- Co tu się stało? – zapytał.

Fred, który dusił się ze śmiechu, nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Na szczęście w sukurs przyszedł mu George.

- Harry właśnie powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie, że Malfoy… zabrał mu cnotę!

- Coście mu dali tym razem? – warknął Neville, zastanawiając się, na ile uda się bliźniakom zrujnować życie Harry'ego.

- Herbatę Kłamczuszka – zachichotał Fred.

- To specyficzna herbata – uściślił George. – Harry nie będzie kłamał przez cały czas, jedynie wtedy, gdy ktoś zada mu bezpośrednie pytanie. Ej! – Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. – To znaczy, że smak herbaty wcale nie był obrzydliwy!

Lekko stropiony Fred zaczął pospiesznie korygować treść najnowszej notatki.

- No dobra. – Neville chwycił Harry'ego za rękę. – Teraz idziemy ratować Malfoya, bo nasi przyjaciele gotowi go rozerwać na strzępy.

Obaj chłopcy biegli korytarzami, ściągając na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia innych uczniów. Wiedzieli, że jeśli się nie pospieszą, to aurorzy będą mieli sporo roboty z zeskrobywaniem resztek Malfoya ze ścian. Zbiegli ze schodów dokładnie w momencie, w którym pięść Hermiony wystrzeliła w kierunku twarzy Draco. Ten błyskawicznie się uchylił, zręcznie unikając ciosu.

- Co ci odwaliło, Granger? – warknął.

- Jak mogłeś to zrobić Harry'emu? Jak mogłeś wykorzystać go w tak ohydny sposób? – wrzasnęła Hermiona, robiąc krok w przód.

- O czym ty gadasz, do cholery? – Draco kolejny raz uchylił się przez ciosem.

- Nie strugaj niewiniątka! – ryknął Ron.

- Harry wszystko nam opowiedział, jak go wykorzystałeś! Był dziewicą, a ty go zbrukałeś! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Zgromadzony wokół tłumek ciekawskich zaszeptał w podnieceniu. Malfoy i Potter? Kręcili ze sobą? Niektórzy uśmiechali się znacząco, twierdząc, że od dawna czuli pismo nosem. Inni wytrzeszczali oczy w niedowierzaniu. Wszyscy natomiast wiedzieli jedno – dwóch najbardziej wystrzałowych facetów w szkole było już zajętych.

- Niczego takiego mu nie zrobiłem – burknął Draco. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt rozmarzenia. – Aczkolwiek nie ręczę za siebie, gdyby przyszedł i sam mi się oddał…

W tym momencie Neville zaczął przepychać się zdecydowanie przez tłum, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. To natychmiast zwróciło uwagę Malfoya.

- Harry! – Ślizgon szybko chwycił go w objęcia. – Powiedziałeś Weasleyowi i Granger, że uprawiałem z tobą seks?

- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry.

Z ust Rona i Hermiony wyrwał się niemal identyczny charkot.

- Przecież powiedziałeś! – wrzasnęli chórem.

Harry kompletnie ich zignorował i uśmiechnął się do Dracona. Znów byli razem, tak blisko siebie – w tym momencie świat przestał dla niego istnieć. Z rozmarzenia wyrwało go dopiero zdecydowane szarpnięcie za ramię.

- Wyjaśnij mi jedno – zażądał szorstko Ron. – Lubisz Malfoya?

- Nie – odparł Harry.

Na twarzach Hermiony i Rona odmalowała się wielka ulga, choć nieco ich zdziwiło, że Malfoy wciąż się uśmiechał. I czego się szczerzy jak głupi do sera? Przecież Harry dał mu właśnie odpał na oczach całej szkoły!

- On mnie nie lubi – oświadczył Draco i musnął ustami policzek Harry'ego. – On za mną _szaleje_.

- To prawda? – wykrztusił Ron.

Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż w tym momencie Draco pocałował go łapczywie i zaborczo, odbierając mu całkowicie zdolność mowy.

Ronowi nie było dane doczekać się odpowiedzi.


	19. Herbata Władczości

W sobotni poranek Harry obudził się w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. To, co zdarzyło się wczoraj na oczach całej szkoły było jasnym dowodem na to, że sprawy między nim a Draco przybrały poważny obrót. Już nie było odwrotu, wiedziała o nich cala szkoła, a co za tym idzie, prawdopodobnie cały świat.

Poprzedni dzień był natomiast wyjątkowo pechowy dla Rona, który wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym. Szok jaki przeżył, był dla niego stanowczo zbyt duży i biedak zemdlał z wrażenia. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie stało mu się nic poważnego, kiedy upadając bez przytomności, wyrżnął z całej siły głową o podłogę korytarza.

Z uśmiechem otworzył nocną szafkę i wyjął z niej zdjęcie. Przez chwilę przyglądał się dwóm stojącym obok siebie postaciom. O tak, razem wyglądali znakomicie. Harry przesunął koniuszkami palców po fotografii i schował ją na swoje miejsce, po czym wstał i udał się do łazienki, aby rozpocząć dzień.

Ubrał się i jak zwykle zszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

- Cześć! – powitał czekających na niego bliźniaków.

- Cześć, Harry – odpowiedzieli bracia Weasley.

Harry zerknął w głąb pucharka. Dzisiejsza herbata miała ciemnoczerwony kolor i do złudzenia przypominała krew. Harry wypił ją i skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- O fu! Tuńczyk!

Fred potrząsnął głową w desperacji.

- Poddaje się. Kolejny skopany smak!

- Coś nam te smaki nie wychodzą – zgodził się George.

Harry odstawił pucharek i wtedy poczuł, że jego ciało lekko drży. Serce na moment przyspieszyło swój rytm, a świat przed jego oczami na moment stał się zamglony, ale tylko na krótką chwilę.

- Nazywam się Harry Potter – oświadczył.

- Wiemy – odparli bliźniacy.

- Gdy byłem niemowlęciem, ocaliłem czarodziejski świat – ciągnął dalej Harry.

- O tym wiedzą wszyscy. – Bracia Weasley przewrócili wymownie oczami.

- Kilka razy ratowałem też szkołę z wielkich opresji. – Brwi uniosły się, dając do zrozumienia, że biada temu, kto ośmieliłby się zaprzeczyć.

- No i co z tego?

- A to, że w podzięce za wszystko, co uczyniłem dla tego świata, czarodzieje winni okazać mi dozgonną wdzięczność i stać się moimi poddanymi.

W dwóch parach błękitnych oczu odmalował się szok.

- Tylko ja wiem, co jest najlepsze dla czarodziejskiego świata – ciągnął Harry chłodno – i wprowadzę konieczne zmiany. Przy pomocy użytecznych poddanych będę w stanie naprawić to, co złe i sprawić, że świat stanie się takim, jakim być powinien.

Bliźniacy rozdziawili usta.

- Jednak ludziom nie można ufać. Będę musiał znaleźć sposób, aby kontrolować ich wszelkie poczynania, tak, aby nie mieli możliwości zdrady. Byłoby niedobrze, gdyby odwracając się od swego pana zniszczyli wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracowałem. Być może jakiś znak, coś w rodzaju piętna, pomógłby mi utrzymać nad nimi kontrolę…

Piegi braci Weasley zbladły ze strachu tak, że stopiły się ze skórą.

- Konieczne więc będzie opanowanie sztuki czarnomagicznej. W ten sposób będę mógł karać niewiernych i likwidować tych, którzy ośmielą się mi sprzeciwić. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne to dobra opcja, chociaż parę zaklęć torturujących wyższego poziomu też warto by mieć na podorędziu…

W tym momencie przemowa nagle się urwała, a Harry runął jak długi na podłogę, trafiony celną Drętwotą.

- Co wyście mu znowu zrobili? – Oczy Neville'a płonęły gniewem.

- To się naprawi! – Bliźniacy z ulgą rzucili się ku leżącemu nieruchomo Harry'emu. Wściekły wzrok Neville'a zdawał się przepalać ich na wylot, więc zaczęli pospiesznie machać różdżkami, rzucając jedno z zaklęć uzdrawiających. Skóra Harry'ego natychmiast pokryła się wilgocią, gdy jego organizm pozbywał się dzisiejszej herbaty niczym trucizny.

- Zmieniliśmy go w Sami-Wiecie-Kogo! – wysapał Fred.

- O mamusiu. Zabije nas, jak się ocknie – jęknął George, trzęsąc się ze strachu.

Machnięciem różdżek bliźniacy oczyścili podłogę oraz Harry'ego. Widząc to, Neville zdjął rzuconą przez siebie Drętwotę. Harry otworzył oczy i natychmiast wbił wzrok w braci Weasley. Nie dając mu szansy na jakąkolwiek reakcję, Fred wymierzył różdżką w jego głowę i krzyknął:

- Obliviate!

Oczy Harry'ego przybrały dziwnie błędny wyraz.

- Posłuchaj, Harry – zaczął George. – Herbata chyba źle na ciebie podziałała, bo zasłabłeś. Powinieneś wrócić do dormitorium i trochę się zdrzemnąć, co?

- Powinienem się trochę zdrzemnąć – wymamrotał Harry posłusznie, wciąż lekko otępiały.

- No i świetnie. Neville, pomożesz mu?

- No chyba. – Neville delikatnie pomógł przyjacielowi wstać, podtrzymując go przy tym, gdyż Harry chwiał się na nogach. Wspólnie udali się do sypialni, gdzie przywitał ich zdziwiony wzrok Deana.

- Co się stało Harry'emu?

- Nic. Jest tylko zmęczony, musi się przespać – odparł Neville.

- Przespać? Przecież obudził się dopiero dwadzieścia minut temu! – zdziwił się Seamus.

- Ale widocznie się nie wyspał!

- Skoro tak mówisz… - Seamus nie ciągnął dłużej tej dyskusji.

Neville pomógł Harry'emu przebrać się w piżamę i położyć do łóżka, głośno przy tym wzdychając.

Czasami bycie przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera to ciężki kawałek chleba.


	20. Herbata nr 20  informacja

_Kochani,_

_Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę,_ _podły Wen tłumaczeniowy pogalopował w siną dal, ale powrócił na swoje miejsce. UWAGA! Brakuje jednej herbatki, numer dwadzieścia. Świadomie zrezygnowałam z jej tłumaczenia, ponieważ jest to jak do tej pory chyba najgorszy odcinek tej serii. Cechą herbatek jest i absurdalne poczucie humoru, i wątek drarry, i idiotyczne sytuacje, w jakie Harry się wplątuje. Natomiast w herbatce nr 20 Harry zamienia się w kota, zostaje złapany przez Lunę, ta daje kota Draco, a następnie mamy rzewną scenkę w pokoju Ślizgonów, kiedy Blaise mówi: "On cię kocha. On cię musi kochać. Przecież to widać", Draco więc przyznaje "tak, kocham Harry'ego". W dodatku chociaż Harry jest kotem, wszyscy twierdzą, że wygląda jak Harry. Kot z twarzą Harry'ego? Nie wiem, gdzie tu sens, o co tu chodzi ani co tu ma być śmiesznego. Tyle, że od tego ślizgońskiego ulepka rozbolały mnie zęby..._

_Pozostałe herbatki będą już normalnie tłumaczone._


	21. Herbata Talentu

Tej nocy Harry nawet nie zmrużył oka. Słowa, które usłyszał poprzedniego dnia, wryły mu się w pamięć. Draco był w nim zakochany! Harry co chwila szczypał się w ramię, aby się upewnić, że to nie sen.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś przyznał się, że go kocha. Co więcej, te słowa były najzupełniej szczere.

No dobrze, to samo usłyszał od pani Weasley, ale matka Rona traktowała go jak własnego syna. A, jeszcze to samo mówiła Hermiona, ale miała na myśli to, że jest dla niej jak ukochany brat.

Bywało, że jakaś dziewczyna powiedziała coś, z czego wynikałoby, że lubi go bardziej niż innych chłopców, ale w tych zapewnieniach Harry wyczuwał nieszczerość. To nie miało nic wspólnego z głębszymi uczuciami, a raczej z tym, że był słynnym Chłopcem Który Przeżył. Ot, zwyczajne zauroczenie.

Ale Draco naprawdę mówił szczerze.

Harry zeskoczył z łóżka i zszedł na dół, na spotkanie z Fredem i George'em. Był tak rozradowany, że na przywitanie obdarzył bliźniaków niedźwiedzim uściskiem.

— Dzięki! — powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

— A to za co? — zapytali chłopcy, oddając uścisk.

— Za to, że właśnie mnie wybraliście na waszego królika doświadczalnego — wyznał Harry. — Draco przyznał, że mu na mnie zależy.

Bliźniacy w odpowiedzi poklepali go po plecach. Wprawdzie nie planowali takiego przebiegu akcji, ale wiedzieli, że przed przybyciem do Hogwartu Harry był strasznie samotny i dopiero tutaj znalazł przyjaciół. Dlatego ucieszyło ich, że pojawił się wreszcie ktoś, komu zależało właśnie na Harrym, a nie na _tym_ Harrym Potterze.

— Zawsze do usług, stary.

— No dobra, to co dzisiaj mamy? — Harry rozluźnił uścisk.

— Herbatę Talentu… — zaczął Fred.

— … która wzmaga twoje naturalne zdolności — dokończył George. — Jeśli jesteś w czymś dobry, to po tej herbacie staniesz się megamistrzem.

— Kto wie, może uda ci się wynaleźć jakąś nową taktykę w Quidditchu? — zasugerował Fred.

— To by było niezłe! — Harry niemal podskoczył z podekscytowania. Uwielbiał Quidditcha, a latanie na miotle dawało mu poczucie absolutnej wolności. Wziął pucharek od Freda, zerknął do środka i twarz wydłużyła mu się z rozczarowania.

— Ale tu nic nie ma! — powiedział.

— Spokojnie, herbata jest, tyle, że niewidzialna.

— Aha… — Harry przechylił pucharek i ostrożnie wypił jego zawartość. To było niezbyt przyjemne uczucie, nie widzieć, co pije, a jednak czuć spływający do gardła płyn. W dodatku herbata nie miała ani smaku, ani zapachu.

— Dziwne to było — mruknął pod nosem.

Oddał bliźniakom pucharek i popędził schodami na górę, do dormitorium. Wrócił po około pięciu minutach, ubrany w strój do Quidditcha i z Błyskawicą w dłoni. Pewnym krokiem wymaszerował z wieży Gryffindoru, a za nim podążali Fred i George. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi, że dostrzegł ich Malfoy. Jasnowłosy Ślizgon natychmiast ruszył za nimi z wyrazem zaborczości na twarzy.

Na boisku Harry dosiadł miotły i wystrzelił w powietrze, czując ożywczy wiatr we włosach i na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i z sercem przepełnionym szczęściem zaczął śpiewać:

_Bo ze mnie jest gej,_

_Zadbany i czysty,_

_Bo ze mnie jest gej —_

— _ach, rozpal me zmysły!_

_Przytul, całuj i żądaj, rób co tylko chcesz,_

_Ale bądź jak dziki zwierz!_

_Przeleć mnie na miotle swojej,_

_Przeleć ze mną nad Hogwartem jeszcze raz._

_A zmysłowe usta twoje_

_Pojawiają się co wieczór w moich snach…_

_Wszystko, czego dziś chcę,_

_Pamiętaj o tym,_

_Polecieć chcę_

_Tam i z powrotem_

_Z ramion twych wprost do nieba,_

_Do nieba…_

_Cztery razy po dwa razy,_

_Osiem razy raz po raz,_

_O północy ze dwa razy_

_I nad ranem jeszcze raz!_

— Eee…? — wybąkał Fred.

— O w mordę gnoma, on umie śpiewać! — zdziwił się George.

— I naprawdę ma głos! — Fred pospiesznie robił notatki.

— Całkiem ciekawy efekt uboczny…

— Dziwne, nie? Pod wpływem tej herbaty człowiek zmienia się w operową diwę.

— Na szczęście nie wyje jak Gruba Dama — zażartował George. Fred zgodził się z nim, kiwając głową.

W chwilę później Harry wylądował, ale zanim zdążył podejść do bliźniaków, dopadł go Draco.

— Jakie to szczęście, że jesteś gejem — stwierdził Ślizgon. — W innym przypadku nie mógłbym cię zdobyć.

Harry lekko się zaczerwienił.

— Mam tylko nadzieję — w głosie Draco zabrzmiały złowróżbne nutki — że osobą, która miałaby cię przelecieć nad Hogwartem, jestem _ja._

— No a kto inny?

— I bardzo dobrze. — Wargi Draco zbliżyły się niebezpiecznie blisko ust Harry'ego. — Bo inaczej musiałbym kogoś utłuc o tak wczesnej porze…

Nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na stojących na uboczu bliźniaków, którzy gorączkowo robili notatki — tym razem nie na temat działania herbaty, a miłosnej sesji, która rozgrywała się przed ich oczami.

— W życiu nie sądziłem, że to powiem — mruknął Fred — ale ta dwójka cholernie do siebie pasuje.

Oniemiały George tylko skinął głową.


	22. Herbata Pechowca

Gdy Harry obudził się we wtorkowy ranek, zorientował się, że jest już bardzo późno. Szlag! Czemu nikt go nie obudził? Gorączkowo rzucił się w poszukiwaniu ubrania, nie bacząc nawet, czy bierze czyste, po czym popędził do pokoju wspólnego. Chwycił stojący na stole pucharek, opróżnił go do dna i wyskoczył na korytarz. Po piętach deptali mu niewidzialni bracia Weasley.

Harry gnał korytarzami, zły, że nie zdąży nawet na końcówkę śniadania. Nie miał zamiaru iść na zajęcia o pustym żołądku, zwłaszcza, że pierwszą lekcją było wróżbiarstwo. A towarzystwo pani Trelawney przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Czy też raczej o megamocną migrenę.

Wspiął się po drabinie i wszedł do wypełnionego oparami kadzidła sali dokładnie w momencie, gdy zadźwięczał dzwonek.

— Wiedziałam, że zdąży pan na czas — odezwała się profesor Trelawney.

— Pani wie wszystko — wymamrotał cicho Harry i usiadł na poduszce koło Rona, pytając, czemu go nie obudził.

— A, bo Hermiona... miała do mnie sprawę z samego rana — odparł przyjaciel, zarumieniony niczym pensjonarka. — Przepraszam...

Aha! A więc o to chodziło! Jeśli Ron w końcu zdobył się na odwagę i umówił z Hermioną, to Harry nie miał do niego najmniejszych pretensji.

— I co ci powiedziała? — zapytał z ciekawością.

— Że tak. — Ron promieniał z radości.

— No to ekstra! — Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Cieszył się, że jego najlepsi przyjaciele poszli w końcu po rozum do głowy. Tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, jak bardzo pasuje do siebie ta dwójka. Jak galaretka i masło orzechowe. Jak lody i ciastka. Jak słońce i księżyc, koperta i znaczek, gumka do włosów i owijające się wokół niej kłaki...

— Panie Potter! — Profesor Trelawney przerwała te jakże szczęśliwe chwile zamyślenia. — Wydaje się pan być dziś w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Może więc zechce pan podjąć próbę wyczytania swojej przyszłości z kryształowej kuli?

Harry nie miał wyjścia. Przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zaczął się wgapiać w stojącą naprzeciwko niego kulę.

— Po skończonych zajęciach — zaczął tajemniczym tonem — jakaś osoba płci żeńskiej niechcący na mnie wpadnie, przez co spadnę z drabiny głową w dół i złamię sobie nogę.  
Wokół rozległy się westchnienia.

— Kontynuuj, proszę — powiedziała profesor Trelawney.

— Ron zabierze mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale jedna ze zbroi runie prosto na mnie, łamiąc mi przy tym drugą nogę...

— Biedaczek! — szepnęła jedna z uczennic.

— Ron pospieszy mi z pomocą, biorąc mnie na ręce. Niestety, w trakcie schodzenia na niższe piętro na ósmym schodku zaatakuje nas Irytek, Ron mnie upuści, a ja stoczę się po schodach aż do parteru...

W tym momencie Lavender Brown krzyknęła cicho i osunęła się na ziemię.

— Na szczęście moje skręcone, na wpół żywe ciało znajdzie Hermiona i dzięki niej dostanę się wreszcie pod opiekę pani Pomfrey...

— Chwała Merlinowi! — uradowała się nauczycielka.

— Niestety, z powodu nawału pracy pani Pomfrey popełni błąd i poda mi niewłaściwy eliksir, po którym moje serce przestanie bić...

Lavender, która właśnie się podniosła, zemdlała po raz drugi.

— Wtedy nad moimi zwłokami pojawi się Jęcząca Marta, która powie mi, że jedyną szansą na to, aby powrócić do życia, to pozwolić mojemu duchowi umrzeć. Zbiorę się więc na odwagę i jako prawdziwy Gryfon, rzucę się głową w dół z Wieży Astronomicznej!

— Biedna duszyczka — mruknęła pani Trelawney. — I dzielny chłopak!

— Zanim jednak runę na dziedziniec, Wielka Kałamarnica chwyci mnie w locie jedną ze swoich macek i pociągnie mą duszę w kierunku jeziora. Ściśnie mnie przy tym tak mocno, że omal nie zmiażdży mi duszy. Jednak w momencie, gdy będzie próbowała mnie pożreć, jedna z syren ugodzi ją dzidą i wciągnie prosto w odmęty jeziora. — W głosie Harry'ego zabrzmiały nutki, jakby już żegnał się z tym światem.

Uczniowie pochylali się do przodu, zasłuchani w historię Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Ale Chyba Nie Na Długo.

— Jedna z syren okaże się wyjątkowo zboczona i zacznie molestować moją duszę...

Ron omal się nie zadławił, starając się usilnie nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Lavender zemdlała po raz trzeci.

— Pomimo, że będę duszą, z jakiegoś powodu zmuszony będę oddychać. A ponieważ będę głęboko pod wodą, utopię się i w ten sposób moja dusza wróci do ciała, a ja ożyję...

Klasa zaczęła wiwatować.

— Niestety, podczas dzisiejszego treningu quidditcha uderzy we mnie piorun, w związku z czym skonam tragiczną i bolesną śmiercią — zakończył Harry.

Zadźwięczał dzwonek, zwiastujący koniec lekcji. Żadna z uczennic nie ruszyła się z miejsca, czekając, aż Harry zejdzie pierwszy, co wykluczyłoby ich udział w przerażającej serii przypadków prowadzących do zgonu kolegi. Gdy Harry był już w drzwiach, podeszła do niego profesor Trelawney. Chcąc mu pogratulować znakomitych umiejętności czytania z kuli, poklepała go po plecach. Klepnięcie okazało się na tyle mocne, że Harry zachwiał się, zamachał rękoma i z dzikim okrzykiem zleciał z drabiny.

Nieszczęsna pani profesor cofnęła się, patrząc z przerażeniem na to, co narobiła, podczas gdy rozwścieczona klasa zaczęła ją głośno oskarżać o zamordowanie nadziei czarodziejskiego świata. Nikt nie dostrzegł, że Harry wylądował u stóp drabiny cały i zdrowy.

— To było genialne! — Ron, który pospiesznie opuścił klasę, skręcał się ze śmiechu.

— Ubaw po pachy — potwierdził równie rozbawiony Harry. — Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie, nim ktoś się zorientuje, że dziś nie ma żadnego treningu?

— Kilka godzin? — zasugerował Ron. — Wiesz, byłeś naprawdę przekonujący. Aż miałem ciary...

— No widzisz, a Snape mówi, że jestem tępak. Ciekawe, czy sam wymyśliłby coś takiego na poczekaniu...

— A co naprawdę zobaczyłeś w tej kuli? — zaciekawił się Ron.

— Czerwone jabłko. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ciekawe, co to znaczy — powiedział Ron zupełnie niezainteresowanym tonem i obaj chłopcy natychmiast zapomnieli o całej sprawie.

Nie zapomnieli o niej natomiast Fred i George, którzy sięgnęli po Przewodnik Jasnowidza i wyczytali:

_Czerwone jabłko = śmierć przez zachędożenie._


	23. Herbata Zadowolenia

Poranek był szary i pochmurny. Chmury zasnuły niebo, a wicher uderzał zajadle o mury zamku. Harry otworzył oczy i od razu zdecydował, że nie wychodzi dziś z łóżka. Owinął się szczelnie kołdrą i westchnął. Zamierzał rozkoszować się odpoczynkiem.  
Dormitorium powoli budziło się do życia. Do uszu Harry'ego doleciały narzekania współlokatorów, którzy niechętnie wstawali z łóżek wprost na lodowato zimną podłogę.  
— Harry, wyskakuj z wyrka! — zawołał Seamus.  
— Nie ma mowy — odparł Harry.  
— Nie wygłupiaj się, wyłaź! — Ron dołączył do Seamusa.  
— Wołami mnie z łóżka nie wyciągniecie — oświadczył Harry.  
Neville zbliżył się i zerknął na zakopanego w pościeli przyjaciela. Jedyne co dostrzegł to masa czarnych, potarganych włosów wystających spod kołdry. Cóż, Neville nie miał zamiaru użerać się dzisiaj z Harrym.  
— Nie chce wstawać, to nie — oświadczył. — Niech sobie leży.  
— Chyba cię pogięło! — zaprotestował Dean.  
— Jego sprawa. Na siłę nie będziemy go z łóżka wyciągać. — Neville wzruszył ramionami. Nie było nad czym debatować. Grupka piątoklasistów ubrała się, po czym opuściła dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym już czekali bliźniacy. Na widok wchodzących Fred zapytał:  
— A gdzie Harry?  
— Nadal w łóżku — odparł Ron. — Odmówił wstania.  
Niezrażeni tym bliźniacy wtargnęli do dormitorium w którym leżał Harry.  
— Hej, przynieśliśmy dzisiejszą herbatkę!  
— No, wreszcie! — Harry wystawił głowę spod kołdry i sięgnął po pucharek. — Mmm, wiśnie w czekoladzie…  
— No, wreszcie! — zawtórował mu George radośnie. — Wreszcie taki smak, jaki miał być!  
Twarz Harry'ego przybrała nagle odcień dojrzałego pomidora.  
— Wszystko w porząsiu? — zaniepokoił się Fred.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko i odrzucił na bok przykrycie.  
— W porząsiu, ale strasznie tu gorąco…  
Fred i George zamrugali w zdumieniu, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu nie było zbyt ciepło. Co u licha… O jeżu słodki!  
— To my, ten tego, już sobie pójdziemy — mruknęli unisono i szybkim krokiem ewakuowali się z pokoju. Może i mieli w sobie żyłkę podglądaczy, ale pewne rzeczy naprawdę powinny zostać prywatne.  
Harry wyciągnął się wygodniej na łóżku. Uff, jak gorąco, tak gorąco, że można niemal oszaleć. Oddech przyspieszył mu gwałtownie i stał się nieco urywany, a skórę pokryły mu krople potu. Co to u licha było? Co to za dziwne podniecenie pełznące po jego skórze od czubka głowy aż do palców u stóp…?  
Dłonie Harry'ego drżały lekko, gdy rozpinał guziki piżamy, powoli odsłaniając tors. Gdy opuszki palców musnęły lekko sutki, z gardła chłopca wyrwał się głośny okrzyk:  
— O Merlinie…!  
Ostrożnie przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż brzucha, pieszcząc palcami biodra. Jak w transie zsunął spodnie piżamy i kopniakiem posłał je na ziemię. Gdy poczuł chłodne powietrze na swoim nabrzmiałym członku, jęknął z rozkoszy. Zsunął dłoń niżej i objąwszy nabrzmiałego penisa, zaczął drażnić go opuszkami palców.  
— Draco! — To było pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl.  
Teraz był w stanie myśleć tylko o nim. Obrazy jasnowłosego Ślizgona przesuwały się wolno w umyśle Harry'ego. To z nim chciał to teraz robić. To Draco powinien go teraz tak dotykać. Oblizał wyschnięte nagle wargi, nie przerywając pieszczot. Jego pomruki stawały się coraz głośniejsze w miarę jak dłoń przyspieszała ruchy, a ciało prężyło się w oczekiwaniu na rozkosz. Nad nim unosił się wyimaginowany, ale niemal realny Draco, uśmiechając się na wpół zadziornie, na wpół drwiąco; jego zęby kąsały wrażliwą skórę Harry'ego, pozostawiając na niej delikatne ślady ugryzień jakby tym sposobem Draco zaznaczał swoje terytorium.  
Dłoń Harry'ego zaczęła pieścić sutki.  
— Chciałbym teraz poruszać się razem z tobą. W tobie — zamruczał Draco.  
Tętno Harry'ego przyspieszyło gwałtownie, ruchy jego dłoni stały się wręcz oszalałe. Druga ręka powędrowała między uda, a palce zaczęły pieścić jądra. Odciski na dłoniach przypominały mu te same ślady które widział na skórze Draco, przez co wrażenie, że to właśnie Draco doprowadza go do szczytowania było tak realne, że niemal prawdziwe.  
— Nie przerywaj… — wycharczał.  
Dłonie pracowały miarowo, rozkosz narastała, zielone oczy zasnuła mgła czystego pożądania. I nagle doszedł, czując na skórze i wokół członka śliskość spermy, przez co wszystko wokół stało się wilgotne i lepkie. Ale Harry widział tylko Draco. Tylko jego słyszał, czuł, smakował. Smak i zapach tego drania był tak specyficzny, że nie można go było pomylić z nikim innym. Harry pieścił językiem wilgotne wnętrze ust Draco i czuł, jak silne, szczupłe ramiona Ślizgona obejmują go mocno i zaborczo, niemal wciskając w materac.  
— Draaaco! — zawył.  
Krople poty zaczęły mu spływać po czole, gdy lewa dłoń znów zaczęła pieścić członek. Podniecenie wróciło i znów narastało falami, czuł je w żołądku, na skórze, na całym ciele. Potrzebował… potrzebował… jego! Dracona!  
Dłonie jak szalone pieściły, drażniły, muskały skórę dokładnie w taki sposób, jaki lubił. Gdy musnął opuszkiem palców główkę penisa, zadygotał i doszedł ponownie, znacząc skórę oraz prześcieradło mlecznobiałymi smugami.  
Ogarnęło go uczucie absolutnej błogości. Z oczu zniknął rozmarzony wyraz, zamiast niego pojawiły się figlarne iskierki. Miał wrażenie, że jego uśmiechu mógłby mu pozazdrościć Kot z Cheshire.  
— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko kolejnemu pucharkowi tej herbaty — mruknął z zadowoleniem.  
Jego wzrost popełzł w dół brzucha, a z gardła wydobył się jęk rozkoszy pomieszany z bólem, gdy lewa dłoń odnalazła właściwe miejsce.  
Jutro z pewnością będzie go bolał nadgarstek.  
A może nawet oba?


	24. Herbata Grubasa

Jak było do przewidzenia, Harry obudził się następnego dnia z bolącymi nadgarstkami. Od wczorajszej sesji bolała go nawet skóra na dłoniach. W tej chwili nie był pewien, czy chciałby znów zakosztować ostatniej herbaty, czy też wolałby raczej spalić jej recepturę, aby nigdy więcej nie doświadczyć tej boleśnie rozkosznej przyjemności.  
Ostrożnie się przeciągnął, rozmasowując nadgarstki oraz obolałe od wysiłku mięśnie. Potem wstał z łóżka i udał się do łazienki, gdzie wziął gorący prysznic. To powinno go zrelaksować oraz pomóc mięśniom w powrocie do normalnego stanu.  
Gdy wykąpany i odświeżony zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gotów do dalszego testowania, Fred i George już na niego czekali. Harry powiódł wzrokiem od oferowanego przez nich pucharka aż do swojego nadgarstka i stwierdził, że to mogłoby być zbyt ryzykowne.  
— Nie wiem, czy dam radę utrzymać — przyznał.  
Bliźniacy zaśmiali się nieco zakłopotani.  
— Wyręczę cię — oświadczył George i przytknął pucharek do ust Harry'ego. Ten posłusznie przełknął zawartość i oblizał usta, próbując zdefiniować smak.  
— Popcorn — oświadczył.  
— A konkretniej? — spytał Fred.  
— Kettlecorn.* — Harry przesunął językiem po zębach.  
— Mogło być gorzej — mruknął Fred, zapisując informację. — Przynajmniej tym razem wyszedł nam taki smak, jaki powinien…  
W tym momencie do pokoju wspólnego weszli Ron, Hermiona i Neville.  
— Idziemy na śniadanie? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Ja nie pójdę! Nie mogę! — wybuchnął Harry.  
— Jak to "nie możesz"? — zdumiała się dziewczyna.  
Neville westchnął i z rezygnacją złapał się za głowę.  
— Co się z tobą dzieje?  
— Jestem gruby jak słoń! — załkal Harry.  
W pięciu parach oczu pojawił się wyraz absolutnego ogłupienia.  
— Stary, możesz to powtórzyć? — wykrztusił Ron.  
— Jestem okropnie gruby! — jęknął Harry i zrobił minę, jakby miał zamiar się rozpłakać. — Jeśli Draco zobaczy mnie w takim stanie, znajdzie sobie innego!  
— Nie wygłupiaj się — warknęła Hermiona. — Wyglądasz tak jak zawsze.  
— Tak jak zawsze? Tak jak zawsze? Przez cały czas byłem aż tak gruby? — zaczął histeryzować Harry. — Merlinie, jestem nie tylko gruby ale i głupi! Co ja sobie właściwie wyobrażałem? Teraz to na pewnie znajdzie sobie innego, szczuplejszego… — W tym momencie z oczu trysnęła fontanna łez.  
— Ale ty naprawdę nie jesteś gruby — wymamrotał Ron. — Jesz nawet mniej ode mnie…  
— Masz rację! To jest to! — rozpromienił się Harry. — Po prostu za dużo jem! Jak zacznę jeść mniej, nie będę tył, a może nawet schudnę!  
— Harry! —zaprotestowała Hermiona. — Jak przestaniesz jeść, rozchorujesz się albo nawet umrzesz! Głodzenie się to nie jest żadna metoda!  
— Ale co ja zrobię, skoro jestem gruby jak świnia? — jeknął Harry. — Jak ktoś tak wspaniały i idealny jak Draco może mnie kochać, jeśli wyglądam jak spaślak? Muszę być dla niego idealny!  
— Przeciez ty nigdy nie byłeś idealny — wyrwało się Fredowi. Ramiona Harry'ego opadły i znów zaczął się koncert łkań. Fredowi zrobiło się głupio, gdy zorientował się, jak roztrzęsiony Harry odebrał jego słowa. — Ej, nie to chciałem powiedzieć… z tobą wszystko jest w porządku…  
— Rzuci mnie! — zawył Harry. — Nareszcie znalazłem kogoś kto mnie kocha, a teraz on mnie rzuci, bo jestem gruby i głuuuupi…!  
Nevile poczuł przemożną chęć rwania sobie włosów z głowy. Cały ten cyrk z herbatkami zaszedł już zdecydowanie za daleko. Teraz czekał z utęsknieniem za zakończenie tych cholernych testów — z utęsknieniem większym niż na śmierć Voldemorta. Fred i George powoli doprowadzali Harry'ego do stanu paranoi i Neville musiał się bardzo opanować, aby nie trzasnąć ich za to jakimś urokiem.  
Westchnął, podszedł do Harry'ego i przy nim przyklęknął. Chwycił przyjaciela za nadgarstki, delikatnie odciągając jego dłonie od twarzy.  
— Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie — zaczął. — Kochasz Malfoya?  
— Dracona — wyjąkał Harry.  
— No dobrze. Kochasz Dracona?  
— Bardzo! — Harry skwapliwie pokiwał głową.  
— Jak bardzo?  
— Jak nikogo innego, i wiem, że nikogo więcej tak nie pokocham…  
— A gdyby przytył, czy nadal kochałbyś go tak samo?  
— Oczywiście, że tak! — W oczach Harry'ego pojawiła się wojowniczość i święte oburzenie. — Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Kocham go tak, że nie zwracam uwagi na jego wygląd!  
— Draco chyba nie kocha cię aż tak bardzo… — Neville zawiesił głos.  
— Owszem, kocha! — wybuchnął Harry. — Równie mocno, bo sam mi to powiedział!  
— Nie wierzę w to. Nie może kochać cię równie mocno jak ty jego.  
— A dlaczego nie? — zaprotestował Harry.  
— Bo gdyby kochał cię równie mocno, nie zwracałby uwagi na to, czy jesteś gruby czy nie — odparł prosto Neville.  
Harry zamrugał i uruchomił procesy myślowe. Skoro Draco go kochał, a tego był pewien, to jego tusza nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia!  
— A więc nie przeszkadza mu, że jestem gruby! — oświadczył tonem odkrywcy.  
— Nie jesteś gruby. — Neville przewrócił oczami. — Ale nawet gdybyś był, nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia.  
Harry podniósł się z ziemi, przez moment podtrzymując się Neville'a, po czym mocno i serdecznie go uściskał.  
— Dzięki za wsparcie — wyszeptał.  
Neville obserwował, jak podniesiony na duchu Harry wychodzi z Ronem i Hermioną na śniadanie. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których dochodził do wniosku, że warto było jednak pozwolić Harry'emu na dalsze testowanie herbat. W takich chwilach jak ta pękały emocjonalne ściany, którymi zwykle otaczał się Harry, a na światło dzienne wychodziły jego prawdziwe emocje i odczucia.  
Wtedy Neville wiedział, że jest jego prawdziwym przyjacielem.


End file.
